The New Perspective
by KathyCullen08
Summary: E se depois do ataque de Jasper os Cullens não fossem embora? O que aconteceria se eles começassem a ignorar Bella? Ela tentaria fazê-los mudar de idéia ou iria ignorá-los? EXB
1. Sinopse e Prólogo

_**The New Perspective**_

**Sinopse: **

E se depois do ataque de Jasper os Cullens não fossem embora? O que aconteceria se eles começassem a ignorar Bella? Ela tentaria fazê-los mudar de idéia ou iria ignorá-los?

E se, no meio de toda essa confusão, acontecesse um trágico acidente na vida de Bella, onde ela teria que tomar uma decisão muito importante que mudaria drasticamente sua vida? Uma decisão que mudaria todo o seu futuro e que acarretaria em graves consequências...

_**OBS: Nessa fic Bella tem uma irmã mais velha por parte de pai. **_

_**Prólogo**_

_Eu nunca poderia ter visto isso de longe_

_Eu nunca poderia ter visto isso vindo_

_Parece que meu mundo está se desmoronando, yeah_

_Por que tudo é difícil_

_Eu não acho que consigo lidar com as coisas que você disse_

_Apenas não vão embora_

_Em um mundo perfeito_

_Isso nunca poderia acontecer_

_Em um mundo perfeito_

_Você ainda estaria aqui_

_E não faz sentido_

_Eu poderia simplesmente recolher os pedaços_

_Mas para você_

_Isso não significa nada_

_Simplesmente nada_

_Eu costumava pensar que era forte_

_Até o dia que tudo deu errado_

_Eu acho que preciso de um milagre para passar por isso, yeah_

_Eu gostaria de poder te trazer de volta_

_Eu gostaria de poder voltar no tempo_

_Porque eu não consigo soltar_

_Eu simplesmente não consigo encontrar meu caminho, yeah_

_Sem você eu simplesmente não consigo encontrar meu caminho_

_Em um mundo perfeito_

_Isso nunca poderia acontecer_

_Em um mundo perfeito_

_Você ainda estaria aqui_

_E não faz sentido_

_Eu poderia simplesmente recolher os pedaços_

_Mas para você_

_Isso não significa nada_

_Simplesmente nada_

_Eu não sei o que fazer agora_

_Eu não sei para onde ir_

_Eu ainda estou esperando por você_

_Estou perdido quando não está por perto_

_Eu preciso me segurar em você_

_Eu simplesmente não consigo te deixar ir_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Em um mundo perfeito_

_Isso nunca poderia acontecer_

_Em um mundo perfeito_

_Você ainda estaria aqui_

_E não faz sentido_

_Eu poderia simplesmente recolher os pedaços_

_Mas para você_

_Isso não significa nada_

_Simplesmente nada_

_Você não sente_

_Simplesmente nada_

_Simplesmente nada_


	2. Capítulo 1: A Decisão

**Capítulo 1: A decisão**

**Bella Pov**

Se, há um ano atrás, alguém me falasse que eu conheceria o amor em Forks, provavelmente eu teria gargalhado na cara de pessoa. Afinal, quais são as chances de uma menina tímida e introvertida como eu arrumar um namorado numa cidade onde o número de habitantes não passa de 4.000, se num lugar onde tem milhares de pessoas, como Phoenix, eu não tinha nem amigos? As chances seriam nulas. Pelo menos era o que eu achava.

O que, para mim, era praticamente impossível, aconteceu. Logo no meu primeiro dia de aula, nessa cidade pequena, eu me apaixonei. Foi amor a primeira vista, porém so vim perceber isso mais tarde. Foi então que começou a minha história de amor, o meu conto de fadas.

Me lembro como se fosse hoje. Nosso primeiro contato foi na aula de Biologia e não foi muito agradável. A princípio ele me tratou com repulsa e ódio. Eu fiquei indignada, afinal ele me tratou mal sem eu ter feito nada contra ele. Senti um aperto dentro do peito quando vi sua reação a mim. Na época eu não entendi o que senti, mas hoje posso dizer que fiquei magoada com sua rejeição, sem nem ao menos me conhecer. Apesar de tudo, o amor que eu tinha por ele crescia dentro de mim.

No meio de incertezas, pequenas discussões e sentimentos confusos, viramos amigos. E pouco tempo depois, namorados.

Esse foi um tempo de descobertas físicas e emocionais. Foi onde aprendi o que era estar apaixonada, além de todas as reações que ele causava em meu corpo. Aprendi também que tudo o que eu achava que eram somente lendas, na verdade existia e convivia no meio dos humanos. Foi então que descobri que eu não era uma pessoa normal e que não nasci pra viver no meio de humanos por dois motivos.

O primeiro motivo era que eu atraia todos os tipos de criaturas místicas. Por que? Simples! Meu namorado e sua família eram vampiros e meu amigo de infância era um lobisomem, segundo diz as lendas Quileutes, a qual eu acredito completamente. Se existem vampiros, por que não existiria lobisomens?

E o segundo motivo é que eu me sentia mais a vontade no meio deles do que dos humanos. Era como se meu lugar fosse ali, no meio das criaturas místicas, no mundo dos vampiros e lobisomens. Era ali que eu me encaixava, era ali que eu queria estar. Tudo era tão natural para mim, que eu não ficaria surpresa se me contassem que bruxas e fadas existiam. Provavelmente, eu não teria nenhuma dúvida quanto á isso.

Tudo parecia estar perfeitamente bem, até o fatídico dia do meu aniversário, onde quase fui atacada por meu cunhado Jasper. E desde então meu mundo começou a desmoronar.

Depois do meu aniversário, Edward e sua família começaram a agir estranho comigo, agiam indiferentes. Eu achei que não era nada demais e continuei andando com eles, até que um dia eles simplismente me ignoraram na frente de toda a escola. Fiquei confusa e surpresa com essa atitude, pois não esperava que eles fossem capazes de fazer isso comigo.

Eu fiquei acabada. Não me importei com as pessoas que estavam olhando, simplismente chorei na frente de todos. Por dias, tive que aguentar piadinhas e brincadeiras de mal gosto de várias pessoas, principalmente de Lauren, Jéssica, Tyler, Eric e Mike. De Jéssica e Lauren eu já esperava, mas me surpreendi ao ver os outros três fazendo o mesmo que elas. Afinal eu nunca fiz nada contra eles para que agissem desse jeito comigo. Compreendi depois que Lauren tinha feito a cabeça de todos eles, principalmente de Mike que ainda não tinha aceitado o fato de que eu amava Edward. Ele ainda tentou quando viu que os Cullens estavam me evitando, mas foi em vão. Isso deveria tê-lo deixado com ódio o suficiente para querer infernizar minha vida.

Fiquei com vontade de morrer, sumir do mapa ou qualquer coisa que diminuísse meu sofrimento. Eu poderia, simplismente, me deixar morrer pela dor, que me consumia aos poucos, mas seria um processo lento demais... Insuportável. A única opção foi seguir adiante e deixar que meu constante azar e falta de equilíbrio me matassem, o que não demoraria muito. Doce engano...

Já se passaram dois meses que não falo com os Cullens. Na verdade, não falo com ninguém. As vezes, troco uma ou duas palavras com Angela e Ben, que foram os únicos que não mudaram comigo e que ficavam ao meu lado, mesmo com meu silêncio. Eles sabe que tudo ainda está recente e que na hora certa, eu irei desabafar com eles. É um alívio saber que tenho, pelo menos, eles dois com quem contar. Ainda tem Jake, mas com ele é diferente. Eu tenho que evitá-lo, pois ele tem esperanças de que eu saia com ele, agora que estou...sozinha. Mas não posso fazer isso, não consigo. Meu coração ainda pertence a Edward, apesar de tudo o que ele que será que sempre amamos a pessoa errada? Por que nosso coração sempre escolhe aquele que nos faz sofrer?

Jake diz que a vida continua e que eu devo seguir em frente, conhecer novas pessoas, mas é tão difícil. Como posso seguir adiante se meu coração chama por Edward e meu corpo clama pelo dele? Como seguir em frente quando só o que desejo é voltar ao passado e mudá-lo? Como ccontinuar vivendo quando a razão da minha vida não está mais comigo?

Tento esquecer tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, mas é exatamente o contrário que acontece. As lembranças vívidas surgem em minha mente e fazem meu coração sangrar e se despedaçar. Nunca conseguirei juntar os pedaços novamente. Tento me abraçar pra me manter inteira, mas é impossível.

Eu só queria ser feliz. Era pedir demais? Será que tudo que vivemos foi uma mentira? Será que não significou nada para ele? Sinceramente, eu não sei. Eu queria, pelo menos, que ele tivesse a descência e a consideração por mim, e me dizer o porque de tudo isso. Se ele queria terminar, tudo bem. Mas ele poderia me dizer o motivo, não? Seria demais para ele? Eu mereço uma explicação. Isso seria o mínimo que ele poderia fazer por mim, mesmo que ele não me ame mais. Mas acho que ele não pensa assim...

Durante esses meses eu não fazia nada. Chegava da escola e ia para meu quarto, até o anoitecer. No dia seguinte era a mesma coisa. Eu não conseguia ficar perto de ninguém. Preferia ficar sozinha e me entregar a minha dor. E assim foi até que Charlie tomou uma decisão. Ele queria me mandar para Phoenix novamente. Eu não aceiti. Bati o pé e fiz birra. Nesse dia tivemos uma briga feia e eu acabei por perceber o mal que estava fazendo, deixando Charlie triste com a minha situação. Comecei a pensar em um jeito de mudar tudo o que estava acontecendo. E foi uma conversa com Angela que me fez tomar uma importante decisão. Eu iria me transformar em uma nova pessoa e mostrar aos outros do que sou capaz. Iria guardar minha dor só para mim e mostrar para todos o quanto sou forte. E, principalmente, iria tentar esquecer os Cullens, não deixarei que eles me afetem tanto assim. Ou, pelo menos, farei com eles o mesmo que fazem comigo. Mostrarei uma nova Bella Swan e correrei atrás de minha felicidade, longe dos Cullens. Eles passarão a ser apenas parte do passado. É isso que farei, e vou começar agora.


	3. Capítulo 2: A Transformação

**Capítulo 2: A Transformação**

**Bella Pov**

Me levantei da cama e fui até meu guarda-roupa. Se eu quero realmente mudar, terei que começar por aqui. Como hoje é sábado e não tem escola, vou aproveitar pra ir no Shopping fazer umas comprinhas. Ainda bem que tenho bastante dinheiro no banco, já que minha mãe mandou uma boa quantia para ajudar com a faculdade. E ainda tem minhas economias. Acho que não terá nenhum problema se eu usar uma parte desse dinheiro.

Fui até o armário que tem no corredor e peguei umas caixas vazias. Voltei para o quarto e joguei todas as roupas dentro da caixa. Separei apenas duas calças jeans que são novas, uma bata azul, uma jaqueta jeans e minha bota cano alto sem salto. Iria doar todo o resto para um orfanato que tem em Seatle.

Peguei uma das calças e a blusa e fui para o banheiro. Tomei uma banho e me arrumei. Tomei um café rápido, peguei minha carteira, a chave do carro e escrevi um bilhete para Charlie dizendo que sai para resolver umas coisas e que iria demorar. Se ele chegar em chegasse em casa e não me encontrasse, provavelmente irá pensar alguma besteira e colocará o FBI atrás de mim. Melhor previnir...

Entrei na caminhonete e dei partida do carro, enquanto pensava em meus planos. Minha mudança será radical. Segunda serei o assunto da escola. Com certeza irão pensar que mudei apenas para reconquistar Edward. Vão estar muito enganados. Esse mudança, além de ser para aumentar minha auto-estima, será para mostrar ao Edzinho o que ele perdeu. Vingativa, eu? Nem um pouco!

Alice já deve ter visto isso, mas quer saber? Dane-se! Vou mostrar a todos o meu potencial, e também que minha felicidade só depende de mim.

Estava tão concentrada em meus pensamentos que nem reparei que já estava na rua do Shopping. Estacionei o carro e andei calmamaente até a entrada do edifício. Quando entrei, fiquei fascinada com a decoração do Shopping. Estava tudo tão lindo, perfeito. Fiquei com uma enorme vontade de decorar minha casa também. Passei os últimos meses tão presa a meu sofrimento que nem percebi que já estávamos próximos do Natal.

Eu andava pelo shopping observando tudo ao meu redor. Até que as lojas daqui estavam interessante. As primeiras lojas que entrei foram de roupas. Experimentei todo tipo de vestimentas. As vendedoras ficaram animadas quando contei a eles que eu queria dar uma repaginada no meu visual e se propuseram a ajudar-me. Claro que eu aceitei, afinal não tenho tanto censo de moda, ainda...

Em uma dessas lojas, conheci uma menina muito simpática chamada Jennifer, que pediu para chamá-la apenas de Jenny ou Jen. Ela tem quase o mesmo corpo que eu, só é um pouco mais baixa. Tem olhos castanhos e um rostinho delicado, como se fosse de uma boneca de porcelana e pudesse quebrar a qualquer movimento brusco. Tem a pele tão clara quanto a minha e seus cabelo, também castanhos, caem em cachos até o meio da costas. Ela foi a vendedora mais animada que me atendeu. Foi a que mais me ajudou, dando vários conselhos sobre modos e pegando as roupas que mais combinavam comigo. Descobri que ela também tinha 18 anos e que morava em Port Angeles. Simpatizei tanto com ela que acabei contando o motivo dessa transformação. Isso fez com que ela me ajudasse mais ainda. Ela era uma pessoa bastante animada, acabamos trocando telefone e e-mail.

Passei ainda na Victoria Secrets e comprei algumas lingeries lindas. Sutiãs de vários modelos e cores alternadas. Comprei também algumas camisolas e Baby-dolls.

Quando era uma 15hs, já tinha comprado bastante roupas. Decidi pular para os sapatos. Antes parei na praça de alimentação para comer algo, já que estava morrendo de fome. Enquanto comia fiquei pensando no que fazer a noite. Eu não queria ficar em casa, pois iria me lembrar de certas coisa que estou tentando esquecer. Acho que vou sair pra algum lugar. Vou ligar pra Angy e chamá-la pra ir junto. Talvez um cinema, uma boate, na hora eu vejo.

Acabei com meu almoço e segui para uma loja de sapatos. Logo que entrei, uma bota me chamou a atenção. Ela era de couro na cor grafite e amarrada por tiras de couro na parte de trás. Simplismente linda! O salto era fino e alto, mas eu queria mesmo assim. Terei que me acostumar a andar no salto, pra não fazer feio. Quando experimentei, fiquei encantada e totalmente satisfeita. Ela serviu perfeitamente em mim. Era até fácil andar nela. Pedi que a vendedora a separasse para mim enquanto eu via outros sapatos. Os vendedores me atenderam super bem, o que eu adorei. Acho que foi pela quantidade de bolsas que entrei carregando na loja. Provavelmente pensaram que eu era um consumista impulsiva, tipo Alice. Urgh...Bella, Bella...Se quer superar terá que esquecê-los.

Sai da loja com o dobro de bolsas. Acabei pagando um desses ajudantes que ficam no shopping para me ajudar a carregar as bolsas até o carro. Quando já estava com as mãos vazias novamente, voltei para o shopping afim de comprar algumas jóias e um celular novo. Acabei comprando um cordão lindo com um pingente de um coração alado, uma pulseira, e alguns brincos. O celular que comprei era um LG GT360, da cor azul. Há essa altura, meu relógio já marcava 18hs. Satisfeita com minhas compras, me dirigi a saída do shopping. Estava a uns 10 metros da porta quando algo me chamou a atenção. Em um salão de cabelereiro tinha um cartaz com vários cortes de cabelo. Meus olhos bateram em um deles e eu não tive dúvida. Era "aquele" visual que eu queria.

Entrei no salão e fui recebida por uma moça simpática que guardou minhas bolsas e me indicou um lugar. Logo que sentei um rapaz veio me atender. Mostrei o corte que eu queria, só que modifiquei algumas coisas. Ele acabou me dando idéias maravilhosas. Depois de algumas conversas descobri que ele, na verdade, era "ela". Isso mesmo, era um gay, muito engraçado por sinal. Ele era bem elétrico, não parava quieto. Me tratou como se me conhecesse a anos. Por incrível que pareça, me senti bem com ele, tão bem quanto com Jenny. Era como se algo me dissesse que seríamos grandes amigos. E acho que ele sentiu o mesmo. Acabei contando pra ele, também, o motivo de minha mudança, omitindo as partes sobrenaturais, porém contando com mais detalhes do que contei a Jenny. Ele ficou com ódio de Edward e o xingou de todos os nomes possíveis. Eu me senti bem por finalmente ter desabafado com alguém. E ainda por cima com duas pessoas. O ambiente ali estava tão agradável que me fez querer ficar por mais tempo. Acabei fazendo as unhas e as sombrancelhas. Antes de sair do salão troquei telefones com ele e falei que voltaria toda semana. Ele ainda me chamou para ir em uma boate nova aqui em Seatle, e eu aceitei. Vi ali um ótimo jeito de evitar meus momentos de deprê.

Quando sai do shopping, olhei no relógio e tomei um susto. Já eram 21hs. Entrei na caminhonete e corri o mais rápido que pude pra casa. Eu ainda tinha que me arrumar e marquei com Dan as 23hs. No caminho, aproveitei pra ligar pra Jenny pra chamá-la também. Decidimos que ela passaria em minha casa pra me buscar, já que o carro dele é mais rápido.

Poucos minutos depois, cheguei em casa. Charlie estava vendo jogo e nem reparou no meu novo visual. Quero ver qual vai ser a reação dele quando ver.

-Boa noite, pai! -falei colocando minhas bolsas na escada.

-Boa noite, Bells! -respondeu, ainda sem me olhar.

Fui até a cozinha e bebi um copo de água.

-Pai, eu vou sair daqui a pouco com uns amigos, ok? -falei, voltando para a sala, olhando as minhas unhas do pé. A pedicure tinha feito um ótimo trabalho. Adorei os desenhos que ela fez.

Percebi que Charlie não me respondeu, então olhei pra ele. Quase tive um ataque de risos com a cara que ele estava fazendo. Estava me olhando com os olhos arregalados e a boca escancarada, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Apesar da careta ser hilária, fiquei preocupada pois ele estava petrificado.

-Pai?-perguntei, me aproximando.

-Bells...é você?-perguntou

Revirei os olhos.

-Claro que sou, pai.-falei

-Você está...diferente. -falou, receoso.

Jura? Nem sabia disso. Aff...

-Não é que esteja feia, de forma alguma. Você está linda, só que...parece outra pessoa. -falou

-Eu sou a mesma Bella pai, só que melhorada. Tanto fisicamente, quanto emocionalmente. Pode-se dizer que fiquei apenas mais forte e madura que antigamente. Ah...bonita também.-falei rindo

-Mas...por quê? Não me entenda mal, é só que essa mudança repentina parace ser pra reconquistar alguém.-ele disse

-Claro que não pai. O que acontece é que eu cansei de ficar chorando pelos cantos por uma pessoa que não merece. E, desculpe por tudo que te fiz passar nesses dois últimos meses. -falei

Charlie ficou surpreso com esse meu desabafo. Normalmente não demonstrávamos nossos sentimentos e aqui estou eu, desabafando. Ele se levantou do sofá e veio até mim. Me deu um abraço carinhoso, que me dava uma enorme sensação de segurança. Correspondi ao abraço e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito. Só percebi que estava chorando quando Charlie passou a mão pelo meu rosto, secando as lágrimas ali presentes.

-Chore, criança. Coloque tudo para fora. Divida sua dor com aqueles que te amam e querem te ajudar. -ele falou

-É difícil. Não gosto de fazer as pessoas que amo sofrerem junto comigo. E ainda assim fiz isso com o senhor. Me perdoe. -falei

-Não se preocupe com isso, minha filha. -ele disse

-E eu também não gosto que as pessoas me olhem com pena. Eu não preciso disso.-falei

-Ninguém tem pena de você, Bells.-ele falou

-Sabe que está mentindo, pai. Eu vejo pena em seus olhos. Vejo pena nos olhos de Angela e de algumas pessoas da escola. E eu não preciso disso. -falei, secando meu rosto.

Ficou um silêncio na sala. Charlie examinava meu rosto. Quando percebeu que eu não falaria mais nada, resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Vejo que fez compras. Está realmente decidida a mudar? Isso tudo é por causa DELE? -perguntou, olhando minhas bolsas.

-Não é por causa dele, pai. E somente por mim. Eu quero mudar. Cansei de ser boa pra todo mundo, enquanto eles pisam em mim, em meus sentimentos. Cansei de ser a garota tímida e introvertida, a responsável, a santa...Cansei de ver as pessoas me maltratando e eu ficar sem fazer nada. CANSEI! Quero me divertir, sair mais, conhecer pessoas novas. Agora seguirei meus impulsos e farei o que tiver vontade, mesmo que tenha gente que não goste. Afinal, não nasci pra agradar ninguém.-falei

-Bella, olhe o que você irá fazer, hein...-disse Charlie

-Não precisa se preocupar. Irei me divertir, mais será da maneira correta. não farei nada que venha a decepcioná-lo. -falei, segura.

-Fico mais tranquilo. Então, você estava dizendo que ia sair, né?-perguntou

-Sim. Se o senhor permitir, claro. -falei

-Pode ir. Mas tome cuidado. E, por favor, não exagere na bebida, ok? -falou

-Tudo bem, pai. -falei

Peguei minhas coisas e subi para meu quarto. Eu tinha menos de uma hora para me arrumar. Joguei as bolsas em um canto da sala e separei uma roupa para usar.

Corri pro banheiro e tomei um banho. Coloquei meu roupão e voltei para o quarto. Comecei fazendo meu cabelo, onde deixei liso, com cachos na ponta. Depois passei para a maquiagem, que deixei forte e marcante. Na boca passei um brilho labial sabor morango. Coloquei uma argola de prata e o cordão que comprei, depois me vesti.

Eu estava usando um corpete rosa claro com alças finas e uma saia preta rodada. Pra completar o look, coloquei um sapato preto de salto alto, parecido com uma bota de cano baixo, aberto nos dedos e em algumas partes do pé.

Quando já estava pronta, olhei no espelho e fiquei fascinada. Eu estava linda.


	4. Capítulo 3: A Boate

**Capítulo 3: A boate**

**Bella Pov**

Só deu tempo de escovar os dentes e passar um perfume, que a campanhia tocou. Peguei minha identidade, o dinheiro e coloquei em uma bolsinha. Dei mais uma olhada no espelho e desci. Charlie tinha acabado de abri a porta. Parei ao seu lado e olhei pra Jenny. Não pude conter um sorriso. Estávamos com roupas iguais, a única diferença era que o corpete dela era roxo. Sua maquiagem estava um pouco mais leve que a minha e o salto de sua bota era maior.

_**Essa é Jenny: Blair do Gossip**_

Olhei pra seu rosto e percebi que ela estava pensando a mesma coisa que eu, já que olhava minha roupa e sorria.

-Hei, Jen.-falei, abraçando-a.

-Oi, Bells. Você tá arrasando.-ela disse

-Digo o mesmo pra você.-falei

-Hoje a noite é nossa.-ela disse rindo

Charlie pigarreou.

-Desculpe minha falta de educação. Jen, esse é meu pai Charlie. Pai, essa é Jennifer.-falei

-Prazer, Senhor Charlie.-ela disse

-Apenas Charlie, Jennifer. Prazer.-ele disse

-Só Jenny.

-Ok, Jenny. Bom meninas, divirtam-se. Cuidado!-ele disse

-Tudo bem, pai. Não me espere que chegarei tarde.-falei

-Ok. Boa noite. Foi um prazer conhecê-la Jenny. Volte sempre.-falou meu pai

Percebi que ele estava animado. Provavelmente por ver que conheci novas pessoas. E que estou voltando a viver.

-Igualmente, Charlie. Pode deixar que virei bastante. O senhor ainda vai querer me expulsar daqui.-ela falou rindo

Dei um beijo em meu pai e sai de casa. Fui até Jenny e entrei no carro, que era lindo por sinal.

-Então, quem mais vai com agente?-ela perguntou enquanto dava a partida no carro.

-Bom, o Dan, que conheci hoje no shopping também, e uns amigos deles. -falei

-Hum, espero que ele seja gatinho. E os amigos dele também.-ela falou com um tom malicioso.

-Eh, ele é gay. Não sei se os amigos dele também são.-falei

-Eu espero que não.-ela disse rindo.

O resto do caminho fomos conversando sobre várias coisas. A viagem durou 40 minutos, ela dirigia rápido. Logo que chegamos no local, vi Dan sentado no capô de um carro com um grupo de garotos. Ele estava incrivelmente bonito. Usava uma calça jeans larga, uma blusa social preta e all star. Pra completar o charme, usava um chapéu preto na cabeça, meio inclinado para o lado.

_**Esse é Dan: Kurt do Glee**_

Olhei para o grupo que estava com ele e percebi que tinha um total de 4 pessoas, sem contar com ele. Eram 3 meninos e 1 meninas. Depois que Jenny estacionou o carro, a puxei em direção ao pessoal.

-Hei, Dan.-falei

-Oi, Bella. Menina, você está um arraso.-ele disse me rodando.

-Obrigado. Você está um gato. -falei

-Eu sei.-falou, convencido.

Todos riram.

-Gente, essa é a Bella. Bells, esses são meus amigos: Lucas, Gustavo, Melissa e Felipe. -falou Dan

_**Lucas: Sam Winchester (Supernatural)**_

_**Gustavo: Dean Winchester (Supernatural)**_

_**Melissa: Evana Lynch (Luna Lovegood)**_

_**Felipe: Vitor Krum (Harry Potter)**_

-Olá Bella. É um prazer te conhecer. Dan falou bastante de você.-disse Melissa, me abraçando.

-Espero que tenha falado bem.-falei

-Com certeza, Bells.-disse Dan

Felipe se aproximou e me deu dois beijinhos no rosto. Depois foi pra perto de Melissa e enlaçou sua cintura. Agora que percebi que era namorados. Ô, lerdeza.

Lucas e Gustavo se aproximaram me cumprimentaram. Eram muito gatinhos. Percebi que Lucas comia Jenny com os olhos, enquanto a mesma olhava ao redor, analisando o local. Resolvi dar uma ajudinha ao menino.

-Pessoal, essa é Jennifer.-falei

Nessa hora ela passou seu olhar pelo pessoal e parou em Lucas e Gustavo. Olhou-os de cima a baixo e soltou um risinho malicioso.

Lucas sorriu de volta e se aproximou dela, dando dois beijonhos, o último pertinho da boca.

-Só Jenny.-ela disse

-Prazer conhecê-la, Jenny. -falou Dan, dando dois beijinhos nela.

Jenny riu com seu jeito extrovertido e "alegre".

-Bom, vocês estão esperando mais alguém?-perguntei depois que todos se cumprimentaram.

-Não. Só estávamos esperando vocês. Ainda tem 2 amigos nossos pra chegar, mais eles falaram que era pra gente entrar porque irão demorar um pouco.

-Então vamos entrar.-falei

Eles assentiram e seguiram em uma direção. Me virei para acompanhá-los mas congelei no lugar quando vi o tamanho da fila.

-Nossa, essa boate deve ser boa mesmo. Olha o tamanho dessa fila. -falei

-Assim só entraremos amanhã.-disse Jenny fazendo biquinho

Eu contive o riso nessa hora. Ela estava tão engraçada.

-Ih amiga, nós somos vip aqui. Não precisamos enfrentar fila não.-disse Dan, entrando no meio de nós duas e cruzando nossos braços.

Jenny abriu um sorriso brilhante. Ok, ela é louca!

-Sério?-perguntou

-Claro. O pai do Lucas e do Guto é dono dessa boate.-ele disse

-Oi?-perguntei

Então os dois bonitinhos são irmãos? AREBABA!

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu, gata.-disse Dan

-Sorte nossa.-disse Melissa rindo

Passamos direto pela fila e paramos em frente ao segurança.

-Olá, Vitor.-disse Lucas

-Olá meninos. Como estão?

-Estamos ótimos, agora.-disse Gustavo, olhando pra mim.

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo e olhei para o outro lado. O segurança riu.

-Eles estão com agente.-falou Lucas

-Ok. Podem entrar.-disse o tal Vitor.

Passamos por ele e entramos por uma porta com as bordas iluminadas por luzes de neon. Assim que entramos o barulho alto da música chegou até nós. Demorei um pouco para me acostumar com o volume alto e com a pouca visibilidade. A boate estava cheia. Andamos pelo meio do povo, procurando uma mesa pra gente. Os dois irmãos eram cumprimentados por todos. Dan conhecia bastante gente, pois acenava pra todo mundo. Jenny veio para meu lado e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

-Menina, essa boate é demais. E esses dois irmãos? Perfeitos!

Acenei, concordando com ela.

-Ainda bem que hoje é sábado, poderemos beber e curtir até tarde.-ela disse

-Com certeza.-falei

Dan passou a frente do povo e foi até um mesa vazia, que dava uma ótima visão para a pista de dança, logo abaixo de nós. Dan sentou perto do corrimão e puxou Melissa e Felipe. Gustavo se sentou de frente pra Dan e puxou a me indicou a cadeira ao seu lado. Sentei e puxei Jenny para sentar junto comigo. Lucas se sentou ao seu lado.

Nessa hora olhei para o pessoal se divertindo e me senti meio deslocada. Será que eu fiz o certo em vir aqui? Acho que deveria ter ficado em casa. Esse não é um ambiente que me agrada muito e com certeza não me fará esquecer Edward. Merda! Por que não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça?

-O que vocês irão beber?-perguntou Lucas

-Eu quero uma tequila.-falou Dan

-Quero o mesmo que Dan.-disse Melissa

-Eu quero um absinto.-falou Gustavo

-Um martini.-falou Jenny

-E você, Bella?-perguntou Dan

-Humm, eu não sei. -falei

-Você não costuma beber?-perguntou Felipe

-Não.-falei

-Então comece com uma coisa leve.-disse Dan

-O mais leve que tem aqui é o martini.-disse Lucas

-Então serve.-falei

-Eu te ajudo a pegar as bebidas.-falou Felipe se levantando.

Os meninos foram até o bar. Fiquei olhando ao redor enquanto Dan conversava com Jenny e Melissa.

-É sua primeira vez aqui?-perguntou Gustavo

-Na verdade, é minha primeira vez em um boate.-falei

-Sério? Quantos anos você tem?-perguntou

-Tenho 18.-falei

-Novinha ainda.-ele disse

Arqueei minhas sombrancelhas e perguntei:

-E você?

-Tenho 22.-ele disse

-Você também é novo.-falei

Ele assentiu e então falou:

-Aposto que você completou 18 há pouco tempo.

-Dia 13 de Setembro.-falei

Ele ia falar algo, mas foi interrompido pelos meninos que voltaram com nossas bebidas. Dan pegou a sua e bebeu num só gole, assim como Melissa. Peguei a minha e dei um pequeno gole. A bebida era maravilhosa. Me aquecia por dentro. Jenny olhou pra mim e pareceu satisfeita com algo.

-O que foi?-perguntei

-As pessoas sempre têm reações engraçadas quando tomam martini pela primeira vez. Mas você agiu normalmente, como se já tivesse acostumada.-ela disse

Dei de ombros e bebi mais um gole. De repente, Dan se levantou e disse:

-Ai, eu amo essa música. Vamos dançar meninas.

Melissa e Jenny se levantaram na hora, mas eu continuei sentada.

-Ei, você não vem?-perguntou Melissa

-Acho melhor não. Prefiro ficar aqui.-falei

-Mas não mesmo, Srta. Isabella. Pode levantando essa bunda daí agora. Nós estamos aqui para nos divertir.-falou Dan me puxando.

Fui arrastada pelos três para a pista de dança. Comecei a sentir um frio na barriga. Minhas mãos suavam.

-O que houve, Bella?-perguntou Jenny

-Eu...Eu...Eu não sei dançar.-soltei de uma vez

-Esse era o problema? Por que não falou antes? Não liga pra isso, nós te ajudaremos. Antes você precisa de mais uma bebida. E como você reagiu bem ao martini, acho que podemos passar para a tequila.-disse Dan

Um garçon passou bem na hora que ele falou. Jenny pegou dois e passou um pra mim. Colocou um pouco de sal e um limão na minha mão livre. Dan pegou outra e Melissa também.

-Presta atenção. Você vai beber em um gole só, depois irá lamber um pouco do sal e chupar o limão. Senão, vai sentir um gosto ruim, já que é sua primeira vez.-falou Melissa

-Tudo bem.-falei

-Vamos fazer todos juntos.-falou Jenny

-Um brinde antes. Á nova Bella.-disse Dan

Melissa não entendeu, mas brindou ainda assim.

-No três.-disse Jenny

-Um...Dois...Três!

Bebi a tequila num gole, lambi todo o sal que tinha na minha mão e chupei o limão. Senti minha ganganta arder, mas engoli assim mesmo. Quando abri meus olhos senti minha cabeça rodar levemente. Balancei a cabeça e esperei alguns segundos, para voltar ao normal.

-E então?-perguntou Dan

-Muito boa. Quero mais uma.-falei

-OK. Mas vamos com calma. Assim você perderá a noite.-disse Jenny

Dan nos puxou para a pista de dança. Os três começaram a dançar. Olhei ao redor para ver o que as pessoas faziam e tentei imitá-los, sem muito sucesso.

-Gata, fecha os olhos.-disse Dan

Fiz o que ele pediu.

-Agora sinta a batida da música e comece a se mexer de acordo com ela. Se deixe levar pelo ritmo contagiante. Esqueça das pessoas envolta.-ele disse

Me concentrei na batida e comecei a me mexer. Me deixei levar pelas novas sensações que invadiram meu corpo. Logo me vi dançando como as pessoas ao redor. Uma nova música começou a tocar. O pessoal entrou gritou e se empolgou mais ainda. Era Paparazzi da Lady Gaga. Essa música era realmente contagiante.

Eu e as "meninas" começamos a dançar no compasso da música. Percebi que estávamos dançando sincronizadas uma com a outra. Fechei meu olhos e comecei a dançar. Dançávamos sem parar, uma música atrás da outra. Eu me senti ótima, parecia que a música lavava minha alma, tirando tudo de ruim de mim. Cada hora um de nós ia pegar as bebidas. Já estava bem solta. Melissa chegou com mais uma rodada de bebida. Peguei meu copo de martini e dei um gole. Senti que estava sendo observada e meu olhar foi instintivamente para onde os meninos estavam. Percebi Gustavo me comendo com os olhos. Dei mais um gole e passei a língua nos lábios, provocando Gustavo. Eu estava fora de mim. E seu olhar penetrante não ajudava, já que deixava meu corpo em chamas. Pisquei pra ele e voltei a dançar. Felipe falou algo e então eles se levantaram. Ah, bem na hora que eu estava me divertindo...

Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei na música. Dessa vez tocava Untouched - The Veronicas. Levantei meus braços e comecei a me mexer de um modo mais atrevido. A música já estava no final, mas não parei de me mexer. O cansaço bateu e então comecei a andar pra fora da pista. Até que começou a tocar uma música extremamente envolvente. Magic, Sexy end Love - Ciara e Justin Timberlake. Foi impossível conter o impulso, logo me vi no meio da pista de dança novamente, junto com as meninas. Ainda estava nas batidas do começo da música quando Gustavo entrou no meu campo de visão. Ele estava vindo em nossa direção junto com os garotos, mas seus olhos não largavam os meus. Seus olhos eram intensos. Fechei os olhos novamente antes que eu fizesse merda. Mas não adiantou, já que, segundos depois, senti a mão de alguém em minha cintura. Só podia ser Gustavo.

-Abra os olhos, princesa.-ele disse

Me derreti por dentro. Tudo bem que não era tão intenso como quando Edward falava, mas ainda assim era super atraente. Fiz o que ele mandou e me assustei ao ver que seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu. Podia sentir sua respiração em minha pele, seu hálito em meu rosto. Minha boca salivou, pensando em como seria o gosto de seu beijo. Ele me puxou mais pra perto, prenssando nossos corpos. Quase fui ao delírio ao sentir seus músculos definidos por debaixo da blusa. Nossas bocas muito próximas. Minha respiração estava ofegante, e a dele também. Eu sentia meu corpo pegar fogo, queria me perder naquele corpo. Diferente de Edward, sua pele era quente e macia. Era extremamente confortável e agradável, apesar de eu já ser acostumada com a frieza do corpo de meu vampirinho. OK, já não era meu.

Enquanto dançávamos colados, comecei a comparar Edward e Gustavo. O primeiro tinha o corpo gelado, porém me aquecia de uma forma estranha. O segundo era quente e também me aquecia, porém não tanto quanto o outro. Edward tinha o corpo duro, parecia que eu abraçava uma pedra, ás vezes era desconfortável, mas eu o amava. Gustavo já tinha a pele bem macia, se toque era prazeroso e despertava sensações já conhecidas por mim. Mas eu tinha que me contêr, afinal eu o conheci hoje. Não posso sair beijando-o assim. Sem contar que só Deus sabia o que eu poderia fazer e tenho certeza que ele não me impediria, já que não teria nenhum perigo entre nós dois. Isso era o que mais me incomodava e agradava ao mesmo tempo. Confuso? Contraditório? Eu sei. É difícil de explicar. Acontece que com Gustavo não tinha receios, nem medo. As coisas pareciam rolar naturalmente. E parecia que era o mais certo, e isso me incomodava. De alguma forma deixava evidente que eu deveria ficar com alguém semelhante a mim. E já que Edward não queria me transformar...

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos quando senti um beijo suave e excitante em meu pescoço. Meu Deus, eu conheci o cara hoje e já estou pensando nisso? É como dizem: "O que as mulheres não encontram em casa, procuram na rua." Tudo bem que eu não estava procurando, mas era difícil resistir a esses impulsos, já que sempre tive um limite com Edward. Era uma situação totalmente nova e desconhecida. Eu teria que me controlar. Será que era assim pra ele com eu sangue?

-No que pensa, gata?-perguntou Gustavo, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

Senti minhas pernas bambas. Parecia que eram de gelatina.

Parece que ele também percebeu, pois sorriu e me segurou firme pela cintura.

-Na...nada demais.-falei

Que merda é essa? Eu gaguejando por homem? Ah, não mesmo. Eles que vão gaguejar por mim. É isso! Eu tenho que testar minhas armas de sedução. E esse é um momento perfeito. Esse jogo é pra dois, meu amor.

Apoiei meus braços em cimas dos seus e comecei a acariciar seus músculos. Levei minha mão até sua nuca e puxei sua cabeça em direção a minha. Virei sua cabeça e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

-É impossível pensar, sentindo seu corpo grudado assim no meu...

Dei uma leve mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha. Sorri quando senti se corpo tremer e o ouvi ofegante.

-E suas mãos passeando desse jeito por minhas costas.-completei dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

Seus braços me apertaram mais em seu corpo. Senti a prova de seu desejo fazendo pressão em minha coxa. Quase pulei de alegria ao ver que estava funcionando. Olhei para o pessoal e vi que as meninas e Dan estavam fazendo um sinal de positivo com o dedo. Sorri pra eles. Virei minha cabeça para o lado aproximando nossos rostos novamente. Eu estava em uma luta interna onde a antiga Bella dizia pra não fazer pois eu amava Edward. E a nova Bella dizia pra fazer, já que ele me deu um pé na bunda. Ainda indecida, dei leves beijos em seus pescoço. Bom, acho que um beijinho não faria mal. Além do mais, eu estou solteira.

Levantei minha cabeça com a intenção de olhá-lo, porém meu olhos captaram algo que me fez congelar no lugar. No meio da multidão vi uma coisa que despedaçou meu coração. Em uma mesa próxima a escada, estavam os cinco Cullens jovens junto com uma outra mulher incrivelmente linda. Tinha os cabelos num tom loiro morango e seus olhos eram dourados. Era uma vampira. Ela estava em um vestido vermelho super apertado que delineava suas curvas. Minha auto-estima foi lá embaixo nessa hora. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Edward e estava virada totalmente pra ele. Sua perna estava cruzada, o que deixava muitas coisas a mostra, e estava apoiada em cima da perna dele. Ele nem ao menos se importou ou se incomodou em tirá-la de lá. Porém sua expressão era nula, parecia indiferente. De repente, ela sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e deu uma mordida em sua deu um beijo em seu pescoço e passou a mão em sua perna, bem próxima do seu "amiguinho". Ele fechou os olhos, provavelmente apreciando o carinho dela. Então, como uma bola, o entendimento bateu em mim. Ele me trocou por uma vampira.

Parecia que tinham enfiado uma estaca em meu coração. Eu queria correr até eles e tirá-la de cima dele, mas não podia fazer isso. Afinal foi ele quem quis assim. Ele fez sua escolha e eu não posso fazer nada. Senti minha visão embaçada pelas lágrimas que rolavam por meu rosto. Só parei de olhá-los quando Gustavo pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e me fez olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Bella? O que houve? Está passando mal?-perguntou

Por um momento fiquei confusa ao ver a dor e o sofrimento em seus olhos. Por que ele estava assim?

-Bella, fala comigo. O que houve?-perguntou novamente.

Eu não conseguia falar nada. A única coisa que saiu de mim foi um estranho som subindo pela minha garganta. Eram os meus soluços.

De repente, todos eles estavam em minha volta.

-Bells?-perguntou Melissa

-Bella, acalme-se e nos conte o que houve.-pediu Jenny

Tentei falar algo mais nada saia.

-Vamos levá-la ao banheiro.-falou Dan

Gustavo me segurou protetoramente em seus braços. Ele não queria me deixar ir.

-Nó iremos juntos.-falou

-Vocês não podem entrar.-disse Jenny

-Então iremos esperar na porta.-falou Gustavo

Ele me abraçou mais forte, enquanto me puxava com ele. Olhei na direção "dele" novamente e percebi que Jasper procurava algo pelo boate, com uma cara de dor. Edward olhou pra ele sem entender, então arregalou os olhos e começou a procurar também. Olhei pra Jasper novamente e vi que dessa vez ele me encarava. Sua expressão ficou pior ainda, e eu sabia que ele sentia minha dor. Virei meu rosto e percebi que estavamos na porta do banheiro. Dan me pegou dos braços de Gustavo e entrou comigo no banheiro.

-Ei, você não pode entrar aqui.-disse uma menina.

Dan a fuzilou com os olhos. A menina ficou quieta e saiu imediatamente. Essa foi a única coisa que vi antes da escuridão me tomar.


	5. Capítulo 4: Novas oportunidades

**Capítulo 4: Novas oportunidades**

**Bella Pov**

A primeira coisa que vi quando acordei foi o rosto de Dan, bem próximo ao meu.

-Ah! Ela acordou!-ele disse

Olhei ao redor e reparei que estava no banheiro da boate.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntei, enquanto me levantava.

-Você não lembra? -perguntou Jenny

-Não. -falei

-Você estava dançando com o Guto e de repente começou a chorar. Te trouxemos para o banheiro e você desmaiou.-disse Melissa

Foi então que me lembrei de tudo que aconteceu e meu coração se apertou. Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto.

-Ei, o que houve? Está se sentindo mal?-perguntou Jenny, preocupada.

-É seu ex-namorado, não é?Ele está aqui na boate.-perguntou Dan

-Sim.-sussurrei

-E pela sua reação só pode ser uma coisa, ele estava com outra.-falou, receoso.

-Sim.-falei

-Isso é horrível.-disse Jenny

-Totalmente.-falou Melissa

Dan se aproximou de mim e colocou as mãos em meus ombros.

-Lembra do que nós conversamos? O que eu te falei? Você tem que mostrar que é forte. Não pode deixar que ele veja o quanto te afeta e que você ainda o ama. Se quiser chorar, tudo bem, mas não na frente dele. Lembre-se: você é uma nova Bella.-ele disse

E ele está certo. Eu tenho que ser forte, mesmo que meu coração esteja despedaçado. Não posso deixar que ele me afete desse jeito.

-Vem! Vamos lavar seu rosto e refazer a maquiagem, antes que os meninos entrem aqui.-falou Jenny

-Por quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente?-perguntei

-Por 15 minutos. Nós já estávamos pensando em jogar água em você.-disse Melissa

Jenny e Dan me puxaram pra frente do espelho e começaram a me maquiar. Levou apenas alguns minutos para que eu ficasse pronta. Estava quase na porta do banheiro quando Dan segurou meu braço. Olhei pra ele confusa.

-Antes de sair quero te dizer mais uma coisa. Não importa o que tenha visto, não deixe que isso estrague sua noite. Você veio aqui pra se divertir. Sem falar no Deus Grego que está te esperando ali fora. -ele disse

-Yeah!-disse Melissa, sorrindo maliciosa.

-Podes crer. O gato estava tão preocupado contigo. Superfofo da parte dele.-disse Jenny

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, o que fez os três rirem.

-Não tem nada a ver.-falei

-Você que pensa.-disse Melissa

-Por que não fica com ele? Sei que você ainda ama seu ex, mas deveria se envolver com outras pessoas. Quem sabe assim você não o esquece?-disse Jenny

-Eu não sei.-falei

-Ah, sem essa B.!Você está solteira e o Guto também. No problems! -falou Dan

-Olha, ficar nessa fossa não irá te levar a nada. Seu ex provou hoje que está em outra. Você deve fazer o mesmo. E o melhor de tudo, bem na frente dele.-falou Melissa, sem papas na língua.

Parei por um momento e pensei no que eles estavam dizendo.

-Que saber? Vocês têm razão. Estou solteira! Além do mais ele já está em outra também.-falei

-Exatamente.-falou Jenny

-E será bom para o ego dele ver você com outro.-falou Dan

-Ainda mais quando esse "outro" é um Deus Grego.-falou Melissa rindo

-Ok, gente. Prometo que vou tentar meu melhor.-falei

Abrimos a porta do banheiro e saimos. Os meninos estavam nos esperando no corredor. Quando nos viram, vieram até nós. Guto me envolveu em um abraço carinhoso. Todos trocaram olhares entre si.

-Você está melhor?-perguntou

-Sim.-falei

-O que houve?-perguntou Lucas

-Ex-namorado estava aqui com outra.-falou Melissa

Entendimento passou por eles. Guto ficou tenso e fechou a cara.

-Isso é péssimo.-falou Felipe

-Sinto muito.-falou Lucas

-Vocês não estão ajudando.-disse Dan

-Dan está certo. Vamos esquecer disso e nos divertir.-falou Jenny, olhando pra mim.

Como se fosse pra dar ênfase ás palavras dela, começou a tocar Boom Boom Boom - Black Eyed Peas. Dan e as meninas deram um grito e correram pra pista de dança. Felipe e Lucas os seguiram, me deixando sozinha com Guto.

-Tem certeza que está melhor?-ele perguntou

-Sim.-falei

Ele me estudou por um momento e então abriu um sorriso sapeca.

-Sabe, você interrompeu nossa dança. Que tal se agente ir pra pista e continuar de onde paramos?-perguntou

Dei um sorriso a ele e disse:

-Claro.

-Bom, eu danço bem. Vamos ver como você se sai. -falou, me puxando para a pista de dança.

Chegamos rapidamente até onde os outros estavam e começamos a dançar. No começo fiquei meio travada, mas a música acabou me contagiando e logo me vi dançando tão empolgada quanto o pessoal.

Enquanto dançava, não pude deixar de reparar o modo como Guto dançava. Ele é realmente sexy! Seu corpo irradiava um aroma que deixava todas as mulheres a sua volta loucas. Meu corpo ficou em chamas quando ele me pegou pela cintura e começou a dançar colado a mim. Nessa hora me forcei a esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido antes e me focar somente em nós dois. Surgiu em mim uma enorme vontade de beijá-lo. Eu sabia que isso não era o certo. Eu sabia que estava usando-o como uma válvula de escape, para esquecer Edward. E eu não gostaria que fizessem isso comigo. Mas, talvez eu me apaixone por ele. Quem sabe? Acho que vou deixar os dados rolarem.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos, quando senti seus lábios em meu pescoço. Percebia-se que ele estava receoso quanto a me beijar. Deveria estar achando que eu iria surtar novamente. No way, my boy!

Passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Fui descendo meus lábios em suaves selinhos até o canto de sua boca. Foi nessa hora que a hesitação dele sumiu, e ele colocou uma das mãos em minha nuca e me puxou pra ele, selando nossos lábios. O beijo começou calmo, mas logo foi ficando mais ardente. Seus lábios eram bem macios. Sua língua brincava com a minha. Senti meu corpo esquentar, conforme suas mãos deslizavam por minhas costas, parando em minha cintura e me apertando. Só paramos o beijo quando estavamos sem ar, mas continuamos com os rostos próximos um do outro. Sua testa estava encostada na minha, estávamos ofegantes.

-Uhhhh...-disse Dan, dando um tapa em minha bunda

-Agora só falta o outro casal.-disse Mel, olhando pra Jenny e Lucas.

-Será que rola?-perguntei

Mel e Dan se olharam e riram.

-Se depender da gente...-Dan

-Com certeza.-completou Mel

-Vocês dois não têm jeito.-disse Felipe

Lucas e Jenny estavam dançando juntos. Eles se comiam com os olhos mas só ficavam nisso.

-Ele é assim mesmo?-perguntei

Felipe e Guto me olharam confusos.

-Assim como?-perguntou Felipe

-Lerdo.-falei, fazendo os dois gargalharem enquanto afirmavam com a cabeça.

Guto me deu um selinho e disse:

-Vou pegar uma bedida pra mim. Você quer alguma coisa?

-Tequila.-falei sorrindo

Ele arqueou a sombrancelha.

-Tem certeza?-perguntou

Assenti.

-OK. Já volto.-falou, saindo em direção ao bar. Lucas e Felipe foram atrás. Dan e as meninas se aproximaram de mim.

-Amiga, conta TUDO.-disse Jenny

-Com detalhes. -Dan falou

Fiz uma cara de sonsa e perguntei:

-Contar o quê?

-Você sabe muito bem do que estamos falando. Me conta, ele beija bem?-perguntou Jenny

-E como. Meu Deus, meu corpo pegou fogo só com o beijo dele.-falei

Quando percebi o que tinha falado, senti meu rosto corar. Os três começaram a rir.

-Deu pra perceber. Tava difícil perceber quem era quem ali. -disse Mel

-Ele tem pegada?-perguntou Dan

-Sim. -falei suspirando.

-Humm. Já vi que alguém vai se apaixonar. -disse Jenny

-Dúvido muito, amiga.-falei

Nessa hora, passei meus olhos pela boate, procurando os Cullens. Jenny olhou pra mim, ao perceber quem eu procurava, e disse:

-ELE não está mais aqui. Nenhum deles. Quando eu estava voltando pra pista de dança, vi ele e mais 5 pessoas saindo da boate.

Respirei aliviada. Eu não queria que ele me visse beijando outro. Ou queria? Meus sentimentos estão tão confusos. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza é que não queria vê-lo com aquela outra vampira de novo. Se antes eu ja não via sentido em nosso namoro, imagina agora. Quero dizer, por que ele ficaria comigo se podia ficar com uma mulher daquelas que acabam de vez com a auto estima de uma pessoa, ainda mais aquela vampira que estava com ele. Se antes eu já não me sentia um nada perto dele, agora então nem se fala.

Dan colocou as mãos em meus ombros e me virou pra ele.

-Amiga, eu sei que você ainda o ama e entendo isso. Mas eu não gosto de te ver assim triste. Eu quero te ajudar a superar seu ex, mas não posso fazer isso se você não quiser ser ajudada. Tem que tentar esquecê-lo, pro seu próprio bem. -ele disse

Abri minha boca pra falar, mas ele colocou um dedo em meus lábios, me impedindo.

-Hoje você está tendo a chance de mudar sua vida. Você conheceu um garoto maravilhoso e está tendo a oportunidade de ter uma nova paixão, um novo amor em sua vida. Nada que um novo amor pra curar uma decepção amorosa. Você tem duas escolhas: Ou você dispensa o Guto e continua nessa deprê por causa de alguém que não merece, ou você dá uma chance pro Deus grego e abre seu coração pra, quem sabe, um novo amor.-disse Dan

-Bells, ele tem razão. Queremos te ajudar, mas só podemos fazer isso com o seu consentimento. Sofrer ou não é uma decisão sua e de mais ninguém. -disse Jenny

-Vamos te propor uma coisa. Você deixa rolar. Tira essa semana como um experimento. Aproveita essa semana pra ver o que vai acontecer. No sábado agente marca alguma coisa. Até lá você decide. Se você sentir que não adianta, você conversa com ele e termina. Mas se você sentir que pode rolar algo legal, ai continua pra ver o que vai dar.-disse Mel

-Ótima idéia, Sis*. -disse Dan

-Yeah. Gostei.-disse Jenny

-Então?-perguntou Mel

Olhei pra onde os meninos estavam pegando as bebidas. Guto me parecia ser um garoto legal. É, talvez eu devesse dar uma chance pra ele, uma chance pro meu coração. Quem sabe não nasce um novo amor?

Tudo o que eles me falaram é verdade. Eles estão totalmente certos. Bom, era isso que eu queria não era? Isso tudo faz parte de minha mudança. Tenho que deixar tudo que me magoou no passado, tenho que esquecer de vez os Cullens. Como eu disse antes, minha felicidade só depende de mim.

-Vocês têm razão. Eu vou ver o que rola entre eu e Guto. Isso se ele quiser continuar saindo comigo, né? Vai que ele só quer ficar hoje...-falei

Dan balançou a cabeça, negando.

-Guto não é assim. Eu sei que vocês foram rapidinho, afinal se conheceram hoje e já ficaram, mas ele não é assim. Guto se deixa levar pelo momento. Se ele fica afim de sair com uma menina, ele sai. E se ver que pode rolar algo legal, ele continua com ela. Você é o tipo de garota que ele gosta. Você não só é linda, como tem conteúdo. Você é carinhosa, legal, fiel, inteligente, determinada e dá pra ver que quando ama alguém, ama intensamente. Sem falar nas novas qualidades que estão se revelando agora, com a nova Bella. -disse Dan

-E quais são elas?-perguntei

-Você é animada, maluquinha, corajosa, dança bem e -não acredito que estou falando isso- você fica super sexy quando dança. Sem falar que tem um corpo lindo. Ah, eu queria ser assim.-disse Dan, fazendo biquinho.

Nós caimos na risada.

-O que é tão engraçado.-perguntou Guto, me abraçando por trás e me entregando o copo de tequila. Pra completar, ainda deu um beijo em meu pescoço.

Dan e as meninas me lançaram olhares maliciosos.

-Hummm.-disseram juntos e começaram a rir.

-O que foi?-perguntou Felipe

-Nada demais.-disse Jenny rindo

-Tem certeza, gata?-perguntou Lucas, entregando um copo pra ela.

-Tenho sim, lerdinho.-disse Jenny

-Por que está me chamando de lerdinho?-perguntou Lucas

Eu, Mel e Dan começamos a rir.

Jenny bufou e foi pro meio do pessoal dançar.

-O que houve com ela?-perguntou Lucas

-Acorda garoto. Ela está assim porque você ainda não fez nada.-disse Mel

-Não fiz nada em relação a quê?-perguntou

-Cara, tu é muito lerdo.-disse Dan

-Pow, você ainda não chegou nela. Não a beijou. Só fica nessa de paquerar.-disse Mel

-Ahh. Então ela quer ação né?-disse Lucas

Antes que qualquer um de nós falasse algo, ele bebeu a tequila em um gole, deu o copo pro Dan e foi na direção de Jenny. Ela ainda não tinha percebido a presença dele. Ele a virou e tascou-lhe um beijão, daqueles desentupidor de pia. Todos nós ficamos espantados com isso. Logo depois começamos a rir, enquanto os dois se engoliam na pista de dança.

Guto me puxou pra pista com ele e colou nossos corpos. Aproximou seu rosto do meu e me beijou. Como não sou boba nem nada, passei meus braços por seu pescoço e correspondi ao beijo. Depois de um tempo voltamos a dançar junto com o pessoal.

[...]

Dançamos uma música atrás da outra. Só parávamos pra pegar mais bebida. Perdi a conta de quantos copos eu bebi. Curti tanto que nem vi a hora passar. Só percebi que já estava amanhecendo quando vi que a boate estava mais vazia. Tomei um susto quando olhei no relógio e vi que já eram 7 hs da manhã. Uau!

-Bells, eu tenho que ir. Ainda tem um casamento pra eu ir hoje. Tenho que descansar, senão já viu. Você vai comigo, né?-perguntou Jenny

-Vou sim. Estou cansada. -falei

-Nós também já estamos indo. Vamos?-perguntou Dan

Todos assentiram. Dan começou a andar em direção a saída e nós o seguimos. Fomos até o estacionamento, que tinha agora poucos carros.

-Nossa, essa noite foi muito boa.-disse Dan

-Concordo. Bells, você me impressionou. Pensei que não iria aguentar, já que é a primeira vez que vai pra uma boate.-disse Jenny

-Vai entender.-falei

Paramos ao lado de um Porsche prateado. Não pude conter o assobio. O carro era perfeito.

-Gostou? É meu.-disse Mel, orgulhosa.

-Lindo!-Eu e Jenny falamos juntas.

-Bom, qualquer dia desses eu deixo você dar uma volta no meu bebê.-disse Mel

-Vou cobrar hein.-falei rindo

-Bom, foi um prazer conhecer vocês meninas. Vamos marcar mais uma noitada dessas. -disse Mel

-Digo o mesmo.-falei

-Gente, eu vou pegar uma carona com a Mel e o Lipe. Jenny foi um prazer te conhecer. Vamos marcar de sair de novo, ok.-disse Dan, abraçando-a.

-Pode crer. -ela disse

-Bells, vou te ligar mais tarde pra gente combinar alguma coisa. Vou ligar pra você também, Jenny.-disse Dan

Depois das dspedidas, os três entraram no carro e partiram. Jenny estava se despedindo de Lucas, do jeito deles. Aff...

Guto me puxou e me beijou. Só paramos o beijo quando Jenny pigarreou ao nosso lado.

-Desculpa interromper, mas nós realmente temos que ir, Bells.-ela disse

-Ok. Vamos.-falei

-Vou te ligar mais tarde, ok? -disse Guto

-Tudo bem. Irei esperar.-falei

Dei um selinho nele e entrei no carro. Jenny fez o mesmo com Lucas, antes de sentar no lado do motorista. Demos um tchau para os meninos e Jenny ligou o carro, indo em direção a Forks.

-Jen, tem certeza que está legal pra dirigir?-perguntei, preocupada.

-Tenho sim, B. Eu parei de beber quando era umas cinco e pouca. O efeito já passou.-ela disse

-Ok.-falei

-Gostou da noite?-perguntou

Olhei pra ela e disse:

-Adorei. Tirando a parte de eu ter visto meu ex com outra.-falei, lembrando desse pequeno detalhe.

-Esquece isso, amiga. Tem coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar. Tipo o que irá fazer mais tarde com o Guto.-falou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Corei na hora. Ela começou a rir.

-Bom, vou ver isso depois que dar uma boa descansada. -falei

Fomos o caminho todo conversando sobre os acontecimento da noite, que foram muitos. Eu estava um pouco mais feliz com minhas novas amizades. É, minha vida está mudando. Eu estou mudando...

**Nota da Autora:** _Olá Pessoal! Estou adorando os comentários que estou recebendo. É muito bom saber que minha fic foi bem aceita e está agradando á muitas pessoas. Bom, como muitas de vocês, eu também acho que Bella deve aproveitar bastante com o Guto porque o Edward é um grande idiota por ignorá-la. Então sim, Bella terá uma relação maneira com Guto e com os seus novos amigos. _

_Não posso garantir se Edward e Bella ficarão juntos no final, mas garanto que ainda terá muito rolo entre eles. Eu sei que algumas pessoas não gostam de Bella/Guto, mas isso tinha que acontecer. Bella e Edward eram muito inexperientes em namoros, ambos cometiam erros horrorosos. Edward sempre tratou Bella como uma criança, tomando decisões por ela e mandando em sua vida. E Bella parece uma songa-monga aceitando tudo o que ele fala e fazendo tudo que ele manda. Na minha opinião isso é __**ridículo**__. Eu acho que a Bella deveria ter ficado com o Jake em Lua Nova, pra que ela pudesse ver a diferença entre ele e Edward. Desse jeito ela iria perceber que Edward age como se fosse seu pai, ao invés de namorado, e iria se impor mais e não seria tão idiota. Sério, eu fico tão revoltada com isso. _

_Por isso, nessa fic, eles ficarão com outras pessoas pra que possam aprender mais sobre relacionamentos, pra que entendam como deve ser uma relação de namorados. Assim eles irão amadurecer, neste aspecto, e poderão (talvez) ter uma relação melhor no futuro. Como vocês viram, Bella já está bem diferente do que ela é no livro, e essa diferença irá aumentar mais ainda. Essas mudanças também irão acontecer com Edward. _

_Quem será a loira que estava com ele? Algum palpite? RSRS Aposto que muitos já sabem! _

_Só vai ter Pov do Edward depois que Bella aparecer na escola com o novo visual. E já está próximo. Aguardem!_

_Beijos, até a próxima! :-)_


	6. Capítulo 5: Social na casa de Dan

**Capítulo 5: Social na casa de Dan**

**Bella Pov**

Acordei com o meu celular tocando. Meu corpo parecia mais pesado do que o normal e minha cabeça estava latejando. Fiquei com uma enorme vontade de pegar o celular e tacá-lo na parede mas me contive, afinal o celular era novo, não tinha nem uma semana que eu o comprei.

Bufei, irritada, enquanto me esticava até a mesinha de cabeceira para pegá-lo. Nem me dei o trabalho de olhar no visor para saber quem era, meu humor não era dos melhores.

-Late.-falei, sem esconder a irritação

-Eita. Alguém acordou de mal humor hoje, é? -disse Dan

-Imagina.-falei

-Deixa eu adivinhar. Você está com uma dor de cabeça horrenda e acabou de acordar?-perguntou

-Exatamente.-falei, bufando

-Bom, você está de ressaca, minha querida. Também, com todos aqueles copos de tequila que você tomou. Sem contar as outras bebidas que você quis experimentar. -comentou, com um leve toque de diversão.

-Pois é. -falei, enquanto me sentava na cama

-Tome um remédio e depois um bom banho. Coma alguma coisa também, que a má sensação irá diminuir. Faça isso agora, porque preciso que você melhore pra poder vir aqui em casa.-ele disse

-Como?-perguntei

-Eu marquei uma social aqui em casa. Os meninos virão pra cá daqui a pouco. Nós iremos ver um filme. Te dou uma hora pra chegar aqui.-ele disse

-E quem disse que eu vou?-perguntei, brincando

-Eu estou falando. Se não estiver aqui no prazo estipulado, um certo Deus Grego irá te buscar. -ele disse

Nessa hora me lembrei de um pequeno detalhe. Minha caminhonete morreu de vez. Pois é. E dessa vez não tem jeito, só comprando peças novas para fazê-la andar novamente.

-Foi bom você ter tocado no assunto, pois me lembrou que estou sem carro. Um de vocês terá que vir me buscar.-falei, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

-Sem problemas. Daqui a uma hora Guto estará em frente sua casa. Você só tem que me passar o endereço.-ele disse

Apesar da vergonha, consegui manter minha voz calma enquanto passava meu endereço e me despedia de Dan. Ainda tive que aguentá-lo me zoando, dizendo pra não parar no meio do caminho pra uma pegação com Guto. Como se eu fosse fazer isso. ¬¬' hehe

Com muito esforço, me levantei e fui até meu closet, procurar uma roupa pra sair. Como eu ainda estava renovando meu guarda-roupa, não tinha tantas opções. Com isso, não levei muito tempo pra achar uma roupa perfeita pra ocasião.

Peguei minha roupa íntima, meu roupão e corri para o banheiro. Me olhei no espelho e reparei que estava com olheiras horríveis, terei que dar um jeito nisso. Abri o armário e tomei um remédio para a dor. Me despi tremendo, devido ao frio, e entrei debaixo do chuveiro. A água quente me deixava mais calma. Se fosse uma banheira tenho certeza que acabaria durmindo.

Enquanto tomava banho, pensei em tudo o que aconteceu ontem a noite. Eu me lembrava de cada segundo que estive naquela boate, infelizmente. Queria poder apagar de minha mente o que aconteceu entre Edward e aquela loira. Infelizmente, aquilo ficava rolando repetidamente em minha mente, como se fosse pra me lembrar que ele não me amava mais, que eu não era boa o suficiente pra ele. Eu estava tão decidida a mudar, confesso que tinha esperanças de reconquistá-lo, mas depois do episódio de ontem acho impossível que ele volte pra mim. De certa forma parecia que minha mudança foi á toa, apesar de eu saber que não foi, pois é bom se sentir bonita, sem falar que ainda consegui chamar atenção de um gato como o Guto.

Se bem que isso serviu pra me dar um estimulo a continuar com minha vida, como ele fez. Afinal, eu não tenho uma eternidade pra poder viver com dor-de-cotovelo. Minha vida é curta, tenho que saber aproveitá-la. Mesmo que seja sem o amor da minha vida.

Ao termina o banho, corri pro meu quarto e me vesti. Coloquei uma calça jeans escura, uma regata preta e um casaco branco por cima. Nos pés coloquei botas de camurça na cor bege.

Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e passei uma maquiagem leve.

Olhei pela janela bem na hora que um carro estava estacionando em frente a minha casa. Guto desceu do carro e acenou pra mim, quando me viu na janela. Acenei de volta e pedi pra esperar. Peguei meu celular e as chaves de casa e desci. Quando abri a porta tomei um susto, pois ele estava ali, a centímetros de mim.

-Oi. -falei, enquanto trancava a porta.

-Olá. Dan contou que você estava passando mal. Já está melhor?-perguntou

-Um pouco. -falei, me virando pra ele.

Somente nessa hora reparei que ele estava lindo. Usava uma calça jeans folgada, uma blusa polo branca, uma jaqueta de couro por cima e tênis. Estava tão distraída olhando pra suas roupas, que fui pega de surpresa quando ele me puxou pra ele e me beijou. Sua boca estava com um leve gosto de hortelã. Como na boate, seu beijo me levou a loucura. Aqueceu meu corpo, de uma forma que nunca aconteceu antes. Suas mãos desceram até minha cintura, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passavam. Por mim eu continuaria com o beijo, mas ali não era um bom lugar. Meu pai ainda não sabia de Guto, e eu não queria que ele soubesse por meus vizinhos. Então, com muito custo, me separei dele, rompendo o beijo.

-O que foi? -perguntou, me lançando um olhar questionador.

-Vizinhos.-falei

Vi a expressão em seu rosto mudar, quando entendeu o que eu estava falando. Ele segurou minha mão e me levou até o carro. Como um cavalheiro, veio comigo até o lado do passageiro e abriu a porta pra mim. Dei um sorriso de agradecimento e entrei no carro, enquanto ele fechava a porta e se encaminhava para o lado do motorista. Seu cheiro estava impregnado em todo o carro. Era um cheiro maravilhoso. Era doce, suave...

Ele entrou e deu a partida no carro.

-E então, curtiu a noite de ontem?-perguntou

-Bastante. E você?-perguntei

-Eu também. Graças a você.-falou

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Olhei pra rua, para que ele não visse minha reação. Apesar de ter ficado com vergonha, eu gostei do que ele disse.

-Que bom.-comentei

-Espero que se repita mais vezes. Eu realmente gostei de ter ficado com você.-ele disse

Olhei pra ele, procurando por algum sinal de mentira. Ele parecia estar sendo bastante sincero.

-Eu também gostei de ficar com você. E se depender de mim, pode ter certeza que irá acontecer mais vezes. -soltei, sem pensar.

Ele abriu um sorriso radiante, pegou minhã mão e a beijou.

-Bom saber disso.-falou

Sorri pra ele, enquanto encostava minha cabeça no banco.

-Quem está lá na casa do Dan.-perguntei

-Lipe, Mel, Lucas, Dan e mais dois amigos nossos que você ainda não conhece. São os dois que iam pra boate ontem, mas acabaram furando. -ele disse

-Hum. O que Dan planejou pra fazermos? Ele disse que iríamos ver um filme, algo assim.-falei

-Bom, vamos ver filme sim. Mas, conhecendo Dan, tenho certeza que vamos ter muitas coisas pra fazer. -ele disse

-Como assim?-perguntei

-Digamos que ele tenha bastante criatividade para pensar brincadeiras, jogos, entre outras coisas. E hoje os pais deles não estão em casa, o que significa que a casa é toda nossa. Ele vai querer aprontar todas, tenho certeza.-ele disse

-Isso é bem a cara dele mesmo. Bom, pelo menos esse domingo não será tedioso. - falei

-Realmente. E Jenny, não vem?-perguntou

-Não. Hoje ela tem um casamento pra ir. Só irei vê-la amanhã. Ela vai se mudar para uma casa perto da minha. Prometi que a ajudaria com a mudança, depois que saisse da escola.-falei

-Onde você estuda?-perguntou

-Na Forks High School. A única escola daqui dessa cidade. -falei

Ele abriu um sorriso.

-O que foi?-perguntei, curiosa.

-Nada não. -ele disse

-Ah, não. Me conta, por que você sorriu?-perguntei

-Surpresa.-falou, com um sorriso maroto.

Fiquei sem entender, mas deixei pra lá.

-O que você faz da vida?-perguntei

-Bom, faço faculdade de Educação Física e, ás vezes, ajudo meu pai com a boate. Quando não estou fazendo nenhum dos dois, estou em casa á toa. E você, faz alguma coisa além de estudar? -perguntou

-Por enquanto, sim. Mas estou procurando um trabalho. A Sra. Newton me ofereceu uma vaga na loja dela, mas eu não aceitei, pois não me dou muito bem com o filho dela.-falei

-Aquele tal de Mike?-perguntou

-Esse mesmo.-falei

-Por que não se dá bem com ele?-perguntou

-Quando eu vim pra Forks, ele me chamou pra sair, mas eu não aceitei. Pouco tempo depois comecei a namorar com outro rapaz, também da escola, e mesmo assim ele continuou tentando sair comigo. Isso ficou pior depois que eu fiquei solteira novamente. Há uns dois meses atrás, mais ou menos, ele tentou de novo, e eu acabei perdendo a paciência e falei que não queria nada com ele. Falei que só o via como um amigo. Ele não aceitou e começou a implicar comigo, junto com duas meninas insuportáveis da escola, que sempre tiveram inveja de mim.-falei

-Inveja de você por quê?-perguntou

-Você conhece o Dr. Carlisle Cullen?-perguntei

-Sim.

-Então, eu namorava o filho mais novo dele, o Edward. Pelo que eu soube, ele nunca tinha ficado com nenhuma garota da escola, desde que veio pra cá, há mais de dois anos atrás. Várias meninas tentaram algo, mas ele nunca deu bola pra elas. Quando souberam que eu estava com ele, várias meninas passarão a me odiar, coisa totalmente idiota, na minha opinião. Quero dizer, que culpa eu tenho se ele nunca se interessou por ninguém naquela escola? Fala sério! Ridículo! -falei

-Dor de cotovelo.-disse Guto

-Pois é. Essas duas meninas que falei se chamam Jessica Stanley e Lauren Malory. Jéssica criou um tipo de paixão doentia por Edward. Mas acabou desistindo depois de um tempo. Então começou a gostar do Mike, que nem ligava pra ela. Quando viu que os dois que ela queria gostavam de mim, ficou furiosa. Uma baita de uma dor de cotovelo.-falei, rindo

_Jéssica era extremamente patética. Garota insuportável._

Guto riu também e disse:

-Dá pra entender o motivo dos dois meninos gostarem de você. Aposto que não eram só eles que te paqueravam.

Sorri, sem graça, e falei:

-Touché!

Ele riu novamente.

-Tem muitas outras histórias pra te contar. Tenho certeza que você vai rir muito. Quando tiver tempo eu te conto.-falei

-Vou cobrar, hein. Mas me conta, o que eles fazem com você? -perguntou

Me mexi desconfortável. Eu não gostava de falar sobre isso.

-Se não quiser falar, tudo bem. Não tem problema.-ele disse

-Não. Eu falo. É só que não são coisas nada legais e ainda me fazem lembrar de coisas tristes.-falei

Ele acenou pra que eu continuasse.

-Esse meu ex, o Edward, ele não chegou a terminar comigo. Não diretamente.-falei

Percebi que ele apertou o volante.

-Então ainda estão juntos?-perguntou

-Não. Acontece que ele simplismente passou a me ignorar. Assim do nada. Num dia estávamos bem, no outro ele nem falava mais comigo. Ele começou a me evitar, até que teve um dia que ele e seus irmãos me deixaram falando sozinha, bem na frente do colégio inteiro. Praticamente me humilharam, como se fossem superior a mim. Então Jessica e Lauren aproveitaram pra fazer brincadeiras de mau gosto com relação a isso, na maior parte das vezes quando ele e seus irmãos estão presentes.-falei, segurando a vontade de chorar.

-E ele não faz nada. Ele nem ao menos conversou com você, não deu os motivos pra terminar?-perguntou

-Não. Ele não disse nada. Só passou a me ignorar. -falei

-Um filho da mãe. Bom, foi ele que saiu perdendo. -ele disse

Dei um sorriso fraco.

-Eu fiquei deprimida por semanas, até que resolvi mudar. Percebi que não vale a pena chorar por quem não merece. Enquanto eu estava lá na maior deprê, ele estava aproveitando a vida.-falei

-Foi ele que você viu ontem na boate, não é?-perguntou

-Sim. Estava com outra. Eu já estava querendo mudar, agora então tenho certeza. Dan e Jenny me ajudaram bastante. Sabia que eu os conheci ontem?-perguntei

-Sério? Bom, o Dan me contou, mas achei que você e Jenny já eram amigas a um bom tempo. Pelo menos é o que parece. -ele disse

-Eu tenho essa sensação. Parece que a conheço há anos. Não sei explicar, mas nos damos muito bem. -falei

-Dá pra perceber. Eu acho amizades assim bonitas. Bom, chegamos.-ele falou, estacionando o carro na calçada de uma casa enorme.

A casa era linda. Tinha três andares. No segundo e no terceiro andar tinham três sacadas, cada um. No primeiro tinham duas janelas em cada lado da porta. E do lado direito da casa tinha um portão eletrônico, provavelmente a garagem.

-Nossa, que casa linda.-falei

-Os pais de Dan são bastante ostentosos. Tem que ver como é a casa por dentro. Vem, eles estão nos esperando. -ele disse

Guto veio abrir a porta pra mim novamente e pegou minha mão. Ele não bateu na porta, já foi entrando na casa, me levando a tira-colo. Deixamos nossos casacos na entrada e fomos até a sala, onde o pessoal estava. Quando virão nossas mãos juntas, nos lançaram sorrisos maliciosos, principalmente Dan e Lucas. Dan e Mel me esmagaram em um abraço triplo e me levaram até as duas pessoas que eu ainda não conhecia.

-B. esses são Roger e Samantha. Essa é Bella. -disse Dan

Samantha = Hayden Panettiere

Roger = Alfonso Herrera

Roger deu um leve asseno, já Samantha levantou e me abraçou.

-Finalmente conheci a pessoa que encantou meu amigo Guto. Vou te falar, você o deixou gamadinho. -ela falou, arrancando risada de todos.

Senti meu rosto queimar de tanta vergonha. Olhei para o Guto e percebi, com muita surpresa, que ele também estava envergonhado.

-Ok. Esse foi um momento que nunca pensei que pudesse acontecer. Guto com vergonha. -disse Roger, gargalhando

-Parece que alguém aqui foi fisgado. -disse Lucas

-Olha quem fala. Não fui eu que fiquei o tempo todo falando da Jenny enquanto íamos pra casa. -disse Guto, fazendo com que Lucas ficasse corado.

-Pára o mundo que eu quero descer. Sério, esse dia vai entrar pra história. O dia em que descobrimos que os irmãos Winchester estão caidinhos por uma menina. -disse Mel, rindo

-Não, sem falar que conseguimos deixá-los sem graça. -disse Samantha, rindo junto com Mel

-Gente, chega. Vocês estão deixando a Bells com vergonha. -disse Dan, tentando segurar o riso.

-Me perdoe Bella, essa não foi a intenção. -falou Samantha

-Tudo bem. -falei

-Mas, sério, é um prazer finalmente te conhecer. -ela falou

-Digo o mesmo Samantha. -falei

-Ah, só Sam ou Sammy. Nada de formalidades aqui. -ela disse

-OK, Sammy. -falei sorrindo.

Ela assentiu aprovando.

-Mas ainda falta alguém né? Onde está a que saiu com o Lucas? -perguntou Sammy

-Ela não pôde vir. Teve que ir pra um casamento. Talvez ela apareça por aqui mais tarde. -falei

-Tomara. Assim poderei conhecê-la. -falou Sammy

-Bom, agora que todos nos conhecemos, podemos começar nossa festinha.-disse Dan, com um sorriso malicioso

Ok, estou ficando com medo dele. O que será que esse louco irá aprontar? Espero, realmente, que não seja nada demais.

-O que faremos hoje? O de sempre ou pegaremos mais leve, pra que Bella possa se acostumar? -perguntou Mel

Dan me olhou, ainda com o sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, e disse:

-Faremos o de sempre. Tenho certeza que Bella pegará o jeito rapidinho.

Todos me olharam, com o mesmo sorriso de Dan.

Só duas palavras pra isso: _ESTOU FERRADA!_


	7. Capítulo 6:  Aproveitando a vida

**Capítulo 6: Aproveitando a vida**

**Bella Pov**

Num pulo, Dan parou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão.

-Venha! Vamos para meu quarto. -falou, me puxando para o segundo andar.

Confesso que eu estava com medo do que estava por vir. Eu já percebi o quão louco Dan é. Tremo só de pensar no que ele pode aprontar comigo. Espero que eu saia viva daqui.

Subimos pela escada e entramos em um corredor com várias portas. Paramos em frente a última porta, que ficava de frente para a escada. Não pude conter um suspiro quando Dan abriu a porta e me puxou com ele. O quarto era realmente maravilhoso, e enorme.

-Nossa! Que quarto lindo! -falei, deslumbrada.

-Que bom que gostou. -disse Dan, feliz

Foi então que vi uma mesinha na frente da cama, com várias garrafas de bebidas e alguns pratos de salgadinhos. Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a variedade de bebidas. Esse povo quer me embebedar, só pode!

Dan percebeu minha reação e foi logo se explicando.

-Pode se acostumar com isso. É assim que fazemos nossos joguinhos. E você ainda participará de muitos. -falou, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Nós temos que batizá-la. -disse Mel, animada.

Olhei pra ela com os olhos arregalados.

-Me batizar? Como? -perguntei

-Bom, é um ritual que fazemos com todos que passam a participar de nossos jogos. Primeiro você tem que tomar 2 copinhos de tequila, pura. -falou Sammy

Engoli em seco e fiz o sinal pra ela continuar.

-Depois nós faremos outra coisa com você. -disse Mel

-E antes de tudo, você tem que fazer o juramento sagrado. -disse Dan

-Hum? -perguntei

-Você já irá ver. -falou Dan, antes de se virar pro pessoal. -Vamos começar. Meninos peguem a tequila na adega. Meninas, separem a roupa pra "depois" -falou

Enquanto os meninos saíram do quarto, as garotas correram até o closet do Dan, que por sinal era enorme. Voltaram com uma caixa e colocaram em cima da cama.

-Vocês já estão prontas? -perguntou Dan

Sammy e Mel assentiram.

-Os meninos também. -disse Mel

-Ótimo. Assim não perdemos tempo. -disse Dan -Levem-na pra se trocar. -falou, indo até seu closet.

Sammy pegou em minha mão e me puxou para o banheiro. Mel veio atrás com a caixa.

-Tome, coloque essa roupa e deixa a que estava vestida ali naquele armário. -falou Mel, antes de sair do banheiro.

Peguei a caixa, receosa, e a abri. Arregalei meus olhos ao ver o biquini minúsculo que tinha ali. Sammy, que ainda estava no banheiro, riu da minha cara.

-Não precisa ficar assustada, o biquini não morde. -falou, rindo

-Não vou colocar isso. De jeito nenhum. -falei

-Ah Bells, você vai sim. Todo mundo vai ficar com roupa de banho, não será só você. E o biquini nem é tão pequeno assim. -falou

-Imagina. Hu. Se isso não é pequeno, imagina se fosse. -falei, olhando para a peça de roupa em minha frente.

-Não adianta reclamar, você vai ter que usar. Sério, se você não colocá-lo, Dan vai pegar uma peça menor do que essa. Aí sim você terá que se preocupar. -falou

Arregalei meus olhos.

-Ele não teria coragem de fazer isso. -falei

-Espera pra ver. -falou, rindo

Peguei a peça e corri para o box. Mudei de roupa rapidamente e coloquei um vestido de crouché por cima. Até que o biquini não ficou tão ruim assim. Dei de ombros e voltei para o quarto. Corei intensamente quando todos os olhares foram em minha direção, inclusive dos meninos.

Percebi Guto olhando cada parte do meu corpo detalhadamente e, por incrível que pareça, isso me deixou excitada. Balancei minha cabeça pra tirar esses pensamentos maldosos e me virei pra Dan.

-Então, o que faremos agora? -perguntei

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e se aproximou de mim com uma venda preta na mão.

-Nós vamos para outro cômodo da casa, mas antes preciso que você coloque isso. -falou, balançando a venda.

Me virei de costas para que ele pudesse colocá-la. Depois ele pegou minha mão e me guiou até onde estávamos indo. Meu coração batia rápido em meu peito. Descemos pela escada e entramos no que parecia ser um corredor. Logo ouvi um som de uma porta sendo destrancada e fui puxada para uma sala, onde senti um cheiro intenso de incenso de camomila e o frio do ar-condicionado.

Dan me colocou em uma cadeira e tirou minha venda. Olhei o redor e fiquei fascinada,e um pouco assustada, com a decoração. A sala estava parcialmente escura, sendo iluminada apenas por quatro velas que estavam penduradas nas quatro paredes do cômodo. Próximo das velas estavam quatro incensos, o que dava o intenso aroma e a densa fumaça na sala, deixando-a com um aspecto macabro. Quando olhei pra frente tomei um susto, ao dar de cara 7 vultos vestidos com um roupão que os cobria da cabeça aos pés e um capuz escondendo parte de seus rostos.

Engoli em seco, assustada com o que estava por vir. Um dos vultos de aproximou com um livro de cada de veludo preto em suas mãos, enquanto os outros 6 se arrumavam ao nosso redor.

-Levante sua mão esquerda pra cima, com a palma pra fora, e coloque sua mão esquerda sobre o Livro Sagrado. -disse o vulto que reconheci sendo Dan.

Arqueei minhas sombrancelhas, confusa, mas atendi o seu pedido.

-Agora repita comigo: "Juro solenemente..."

-Juro solenemente...

-"...com toda a honra e com toda a consciência..."

-...com toda a honra e com toda a consciência...

-"...que direi a verdade, toda a verdade e nada mais do que a verdade!"

-...que direi a verdade, toda a verdade e nada mais do que a verdade!

Dan assentiu com a cabeça e foi até uma mesa que estava presa a parede em minha frente, onde colocou o livro e pegou um bastão cravejado de pequenas pedras nas cores preto e lilás, antes de voltar para o círculo e parar em minha frente.

Como se fosse premeditado e ensaiado, todos se sentaram no chão ao mesmo tempo, fazendo um meio-círculo, deixando todos em meu campo de visão.

Fiquei mais assustada com o silêncio que se seguiu, e o fato de não poder vê-los direito não ajudou em nada, já que o capuz tapava metade de seus rostos, deixando visível apenas do nariz pra baixo.

-Agora começa a Sessão da Verdade, onde só poderá fazer a pergunta aquele que tiver posse do Bastão da Verdade. Aquele que falar antes do tempo e desrespeitar a ordem da sessão, sofrerá o castigo escolhido pela Corte. -disse Guto, com um tom autoritário, me deixando mais nervosa ainda.

-O Siri, aquele que está sendo batizado, só deverá falar quando for permitido. Caso contrário, o ritual será cancelado. -disse Lucas

Dan tirou uma ampulheta de dentro do roupão e colocou em sua frente com uma mão, enquanto levantava o bastão com a outra.

-A Sessão começa agora!


	8. Capítulo 7:Ritual  das perguntas

**Capítulo 7: Ritual das perguntas**

**Bella Pov**

Dizer que eu estava assustada com toda essa coisa de ritual era um eufemismo. Eu estava completamente apavorada e totalmente receosa com o que estava por vir. Dava pra ver que eles levam essa coisa realmente à sério e, pelas suas caras, eu estava certa de que coisa boa não sairá disso. Eles irão aprontar, tenho certeza.

O momento desconfortável de completo silêncio foi quebrado por Dan que, com uma voz firme, me perguntou:

-Seu nome completo?

Arqueei minhas sombrancelhas, confusa. Eu tenho certeza que já disso isso pra ele, mas resolvi responder assim mesmo.

-Isabella Marie Swan.

Houve outro momento de silêncio, enquanto todos faziam anotações em cadernos muito parecidos com o que foi usado para fazer o juramento, só que um pouco menores. Continuei olhando para Dan, esperando a próxima pergunta. Mas não foi sua voz que se elevou na sala. Foi a de Guto...

-A data de seu nascimento?

-Humm...13 de Setembro de 1988.

-Tem irmãos? -perguntou Mel

-Não.

-Atualmente mora com quem? -perguntou Lucas

-Meu pai, Charlie Swan. -falei logo o nome o meu pai, imaginando que poderia ser a próxima pergunta.

Reparei que todos assentiram e deram um pequeno sorriso, provavelmente satisfeitos com minha resposta.

-Mora em Forks desde pequena? -perguntou Felipe

-Não. Me mudei pra Phoenix com minha mãe quando eu era bebê. Só voltei pra cá ano passado.

-Por que voltou pra Forks? -perguntou Roger

Tomei uma profunda respiração antes de responder:

-Minha mãe se casou novamente com um cara chamado Phil. Ele é técnico de baseball e viajava muito. Minha mãe tinha que ficar em casa comigo e isso a deixava triste, então resolvi vir morar com meu pai.

Dan e as meninas me lançaram olhares carinhosos, afetados pela minha história.

-Sua cor favorita?- perguntou Sam, mudando de assunto. O qual fui completamente grata.

-Muda constantemente. Mas, no momento é verde.-falei, sem pensar. Me repreendi mentalmente, sabendo qual seria a próxima pergunta.

-Por que? -perguntou Dan, com um sorriso malicioso.

_Filho da mãe! Ele sabia!_

Abaixei minha cabeça, sentindo meu rosto corar.

-A cor dos olhos do Guto. -sussurrei, alto o suficiente pra todos ouvirem.

Mantive meus olhos no chão, mas pude ouvir os risinhos das meninas, o que me deixou mais envergonhada ainda.

-Um hobby? -Guto perguntou

-Ler.

-Um sonho? -Mel

Parei por um momento, pensando em minha resposta. Até dois meses atrás meu sonho era passar a eternidade ao lado de Edward. Mas agora que não estamos mais juntos, não vejo nenhuma graça na imortalidade. E, bem, mesmo que eu ainda quisesse ser imortal eu nunca poderia contar a eles. Sem falar que não acreditariam em mim.

Pensei em todas as coisas que eu ainda queria fazer, e então me lembrei de algo que nunca tinha contado a ninguém, nem mesmo Edward.

-Viajar pelo mundo a fora.

-Algum lugar em especial que você gostaria de conhecer? -Lucas

-Japão.

-Por que? -Felipe

-Porque é totalmente diferente dos lugares que eu já morei ou visitei. É um lugar bem interessante.

-O que não suporta? -Roger

-Mentiras.

-Sua maior qualidade? -Sam

-Sou totalmente leal aos meus amigos.

-Seu pior defeito? -Dan

Essa era difícil responder. Eu tinha tantos...

-Sou meio ingênua. Nem sempre consigo ver a maldade nas pessoas.

E as perguntas continuaram e foram mudando pra tópicos diferentes. Percebi que esse ritual era pra eles me conhecerem melhor. Foram tantas perguntas, sobre tantos assuntos, que até perdi a conta. Apesar de serem perguntas leves, eu ainda estava bastante receosa. Eu sabia que em algum momento eles começarão a fazer perguntas mais íntimas e indecentes. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Quando á última rodada de perguntas terminou, parando em Dan novamente, todos deram sorrisos maliciosos e se ajeitaram na cadeira. Estavam ansiosos com o que estava por vir. E eu? Estava apavorada...

Dan olhou diretamente em meus olhos por alguns segundos, me deixando mais nervosa ainda com todo o mistério que ele estava fazendo.

Num movimento fluído, como se fosse ensaiado, todos fecharam os cadernos de uma vez.

Engoli em seco e olhei pra porta, pensando em quantos passos seriam necessários pra eu chegar até ela.

-Não adianta meu amor, daqui você não escapa. -disse Dan, pegando um garrafa embaixo de sua cadeira e colocando o líquido que tinha dentro em dois copos. -Tome, beba isso. -ele falou

-O que é isso?-perguntei, desconfiada.

Mas minha pergunta foi respondida assim que Mel me entregou um limão partido ao meio e uma colher com sal. Ele realmente estava querendo que eu bebesse a tequila?

-Isso é pra você ficar um pouco mais solta. -disse Dan

Suspirei, vencida, enquanto fazia o que ele mandou. Dessa vez a tequila causou apenas um ardor suave, maravilhoso.

O quarto ficou mais escuro, me permitindo ver apenas o vulto do pessoal. E então, as perguntas que tanto temi, começaram...

-Você é virgem?-Dan

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem, como sempre.

-Sim.

-Tem alguma fantasia sexual?-Guto

Me veio a mente algo que sempre me deixou curiosa pra experimentar. Essa também foi uma coisa que eu nunca revelei a ninguém. Também,não é pra menos, né?

-Hmm...Ser dominada e forçada a transar.

-Teria coragem de transar com pessoas assistindo?-Mel

-Bom, depende das pessoas. Se fosse alguém conhecido eu acho que teria sim. É excitante.-respondi sem pensar.

Isso é outra coisa que eu sempre imaginei e nunca contei a ninguém.

-Teria coragem de transar com outra mulher?-Lucas

-Acho que não.

-E se fosse um ménage com um homem e uma mulher?-Roger

-Nem assim.

-Faria um ménage com dois homens?-Sam

-Talvez.

-Deixaria alguém te tratar como uma escrava sexual.-Lucas

-Sim.

-Faria algum homem de escravo sexual?-Mel

-Com certeza.

-Se um casal de amigos te chamasse pra assisti-los transar, toparia?-Dan

-Talvez.

-Participaria de alguma orgia?-Guto

-Só seu eu estiver bêbada.

-Gostaria de ver seu parceiro com outra mulher?-Lucas

-Não. Eu sou muito territorialista e possessiva.

Depois dessa todos riram e fizeram um coro de "Hummm". Pude perceber que eu já estava mais descontraída com o ritual e as perguntas.

-Transaria com um homem bem mais velho ou mais novo que você?-Mel

-Se eu estiver gostando dele, sim.

-Teria coragem de beijar alguma mulher?-Lucas

-Sim. Mas só beijar.

-Se teu parceiro tivesse vontade de transar em local público, toparia?-Felipe

-Talvez. Depende do lugar.

-Entre quatro parede rola tudo?-Roger

-Se for com o parceiro, sim.

-Já fez sexo oral?-Sam

-Não.

-Teria coragem de fazer?-Dan

-Por que não?

-Já se masturbou?-Guto

Dessa vez minha bochechas queimaram mais do que as outras vezes.

-Sim.

Ta aí outro segredinho meu. Já me toquei sim, afinal uma mulher deve fazer isso pra conhecer seu corpo. E, bem, não é como se eu tivesse alguém pra fazer isso por mim e me satisfazer. Afinal de contas, meu ex-namorado era uma porra de um garoto puritano e antiquado, daqueles que casam virgem e defendem a honra e virtude da mulher com a própria vida. Se dependesse dele eu iria morrer virgem.

-Já masturbou alguém?-Mel

-Não.

Novamente, minhas bochechas queimaram, totalmente rosadas.

-Deixaria algum homem te comer por trás? Pelo ânus?-Lucas

-Talvez. Depende da pessoa.

-Já viu filme pornô?-Felipe

-Só uma vez, na casa de uma colega em Phoenix.

-Qual a posição que te deixou mais curiosa pra experimentar?-Roger

-De quatro.

Dan e Sam soltaram risinhos e Mel piscou o olho pra mim, enquanto os meninos me olhavam chocados, com seus olhos arregalados.

Sam logo lançou-me outra pergunta, que foi seguida por muitas outras...uma pior do que a outra, mas eu respondi tudo. Na maior parte das perguntas, minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, o que eles acharam bem divertido. Eu acho que depois de todas aquelas perguntas, não tinha nada sobre mim que eles ainda não sabiam.

Um intenso sentimento de alívio tomou conta de mim quando vi todos se levantarem e Dan acender as luzes. Então, todos caminharam em minha direção.

-Parebéns! Agora você é, oficialmente, parte do nosso clube...ou, como os outros costumam dizer, nosso grupo. –Dan falou, me puxando para um abraço.

Cada um deles se alternou para vir me cumprimentar e me parabenizar. Guto foi o último.

-Parabéns, linda! Você foi muito bem.- ele falou, me puxando para seus braços.

Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, inalando seu cheiro delicioso.

-Vocês me mataram de vergonha, sabia?- murmurei, num tom divertido.

Ele riu.

-Eu percebi. Com as outras meninas foi assim também. É normal...e bastante engraçado.- exclamou, rindo novamente.

-Hmmm...Bom saber que faço você rir.- bufei, revirando os olhos.

Ele riu de novo, antes de pegar meu rosto em suas mãos e se inclinar em minha direção, juntando nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

Sim...eu sabia que era muito cedo para entrar em um novo relacionamento, mas não tinha como não se envolver e não me encantar por Guto. Eu tinha total consciência de que eu nunca iria sentir por outra pessoa o que eu sentia por Edward. Mas isso não significa que eu não poderei amar um outro alguém.

Edward era o meu tudo, minha razão de viver, mas ele já não me queria mais. E, ao contrário dele, eu não tenho uma eternidade para esperar por um novo amor. Minha vida é curta e eu não posso deixar de vivê-la só porque ele já não me ama. Por mais que eu ainda o ame, eu tenho que seguir em frente e abrir meu coração para novas paixões, novos amores...e é exatamente o que eu estou fazendo agora, com Guto.

-Arranjem um quarto.- gritou Lucas, quebrando o clima de romance.

Num movimento rápido, Sam esticou o braço e deu um tapa na cabeça de Lucas, fazendo-o soltar um grito que levou todos a rir.

-Não liguem pra ele. Só está assim porque não tem Jenny aqui pra dar umas beijocas também. –ela falou, divertida, antes de sair da sala com Dan e Mel.

-Vem, vamos pegar uma coisa pra beber.- Guto falou, me puxando com ele até a sala, onde todos já estavam de frente pra TV.

-O que acham de vermos um filme agora? Depois agente pode cair na piscina e jogar verdade ou conseqüência.- Mel falou, já selecionando um dos DVDs que tinham na enorme estante.

Todos concordaram. Logo estávamos espelhados pela sala, comendo a pipoca que eu e Mel tínhamos feito. Eu sentei com Guto em um dos sofá, apoiando minhas costas em seu peito. Mel e Felipe ficaram em outro sofá, e o restante sentou no chão, em cima do edredon de Dan tinha forrado. O filme escolhido era de comédia, então passamos boa parte do tempo rindo á beça. Em alguns momentos do filme Guto puxava meu rosto em sua direção e me beijava. E não fomos os únicos...

Apesar de não poder ver direito o que os outros estavam fazendo, já que a pouca iluminação da sala vinha apenas da TV, eu podia dizer que eles também beijaram bastante,pois faziam muito barulho. Mas eu os entendia perfeitamente. Era impossível resistir a um escurinho.

Assim que o filme acabou, Dan nos levou até a parte de trás da casa, onde tinha uma piscina enorme e uma banheira de hidromassagem. O tempo estava frio e, apesar de ter aquecedor na piscina, eu estava um pouco receosa de entrar. Mas eu não tive como fugir, pois Guto me pegou no colo e pulou com tudo na piscina. Curtimos a piscina por um tempo, apenas brincando de luta e derrubando os outros na água, antes de nos reunirmos em uma mesinha que tinha dentro da piscina e começarmos a brincar de verdade ou conseqüência.

Descobri vários segredos sobre eles, alguns bastante perturbadores.

Dan descobriu que era gay aos 12 anos de idade e teve seu primeiro namorado aos 16 anos, que por sinal, foi quando ele perdeu a virgindade. Depois ele ainda teve mais três namorados. Seu último namoro tinha sido com Fred Mallory, o irmão de Lauren. Fiquei completamente chocada quando soube...pois eu já o tinha visto uma vez, e ele era tão nojento quanto a irmã, e ainda andava por aí tirando onda de machão. Choque total! _Como as aparências enganam..._

Samantha e Roger já fizeram troca de casais com Melissa e Felipe. Outro choque! Eu achei a situação totalmente estranha, mas eles achavam que era algo normal e praticavam várias vezes. Fiquei me perguntando se Guto era adepto a isso também. Provavelmente, eu não teria nenhum problema em vê-lo saindo com uma delas - considerando que nos conhecemos a pouco tempo e não pedimos exclusividade...por enquanto – mas eu não iria ficar à vontade saindo com os namorados das meninas.

Dan já tinha beijado todos os garotos do grupo, nas várias vezes que eles jogaram verdade ou conseqüência. Mas os meninos garantiram que foi apenas por causa da brincadeira. Eles não viam problema em beijar Dan uma vez, e também não tinham preconceito contra homossexualismo, mas disseram que essa não era a praia deles.

Samantha e Melissa já saíram muitas vezes...e até já fizeram outras coisas. Elas falaram que não são lésbicas, apenas tinham a mente aberta e não viam problema em sair com outra mulher...mas tinha que ser uma amiga ou alguém em quem elas confiassem. As duas também contaram que ás vezes fazem uma festinha privada depois que voltam da boate, e que elas faziam de tudo.

Como eu ainda era nova no grupo, eles pegaram leve comigo nas conseqüências. Só tive que pagar alguns micos básicos...nada muito constrangedor. Mas nas perguntas a história foi outra. Eles me envolveram em quase todas as perguntas, nas situações mais perturbadoras possíveis. Sam e Mel disseram que sairiam comigo numa boa, e até já me convidaram pra participar da próxima festinha particular que elas irão fazer. Eu não respondi nada, pois ainda tinha que pensar bem nisso. Eu nunca pensei em sair com uma mulher antes, e nunca tive vontade. Não me entenda mal...eu não sou preconceituosa e nem homofóbica, simplismente nunca cogitei essa possibilidade, pois tenho total certeza de minha orientação sexual. Eu gosto de homens, isso é fato! Mas isso era algo completamente diferente e, assim como muitos adolescentes, eu estava extremamente curiosa. Decidi deixar esse assunto de lado...por ora.

Guto e Roger já transaram com a mesma garota, ao mesmo tempo. E Lucas e Felipe também. Mas foi bem antes de eles conhecerem Sam e Mel. Eles se conhecem desde pequenos, e suas famílias são amigas.

Lucas e Guto já beijaram Sam e Mel, em uma das muitas brincadeiras que fazem...mas não passou de beijos.

Continuamos brincando de verdade e conseqüência por um bom tempo, até que resolvemos brincar de mímica e jogo da verdade. Foi simplismente muito engraçado. Eles eram bastante divertidos...e palhaços. A diversão foi tanta que não vimos a hora passar. Logo estávamos nos arrumando para ir embora,pois todos tinham que acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

-Então, Bella...se divertiu hoje?- perguntou Dan, enquanto nos acompanhava até a porta.

-Muito. Acho que nunca me diverti tanto assim em minha vida.-falei, percebendo que minhas palavras o deixaram satisfeito.

-Bom saber disso.-falou Lucas,sorrindo para mim.

-Vai se acostumando, Bells. Com agente é diversão sempre.-Sam falou, piscando pra mim.

-Bom, pessoal...adorei passar o dia com vocês. Espero vê-los novamente,e muito em breve. Senão ficarei morrendo de saudades.-murmurei, enquanto os abraçava.

-Ah querida, acredite em mim...iremos nos encontrar mais cedo do que você imagina. –disse Mel, com um sorriso divertido brincando em seus lábios, antes de piscar pra Sam e Dan.

A encarei por alguns segundos, tentando entender o mistério por trás de suas palavras. Sabendo que eles irão me deixar curiosa, dei de ombros e segui Guto até o carro.

Sim...eu sabia que eles estavam me escondendo alguma coisa. E não...eu não imaginava do que se tratava. E eu também sabia que, seja lá o que fosse, eles não irão me contar...pelo menos não agora. Mas eu sou muito paciente, e poderei esperar até que estejam prontos pra me revelar o que tanto escondem. E eu espero que não seja nada demais...


	9. Capítulo 8: Reações

**Capítulo 8: Reações**

**Bella Pov**

No dia seguinte, me levantei antes do despertador tocar. A ansiedade e o nervosismo eram tanto que eu não conseguia dormir. Então, acabei levantando mais cedo do que o normal.

Hoje era dia de escola. Dia de enfrentar aquele povo fofoqueiro e aguentar as piadinhas e as brincadeiras de mal gosto de Lauren e seu "grupinho do mal". Até ontem á noite eu estava com medo de enfrentá-los novamente, mas Jenny me convenceu a não deixá-los afetar minha vida desse jeito. Ela me fez ver que eu não deveria deixar ninguém me tratar assim, principalmente quando eu não fiz nada para merecer esse tipo de tratamento. Eu não poderia concordar mais com ela...e sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer.

Ontem, depois que Guto me deixou em casa e me deu um belo beijo de boa-noite, Jenny me telefonou. Como ela agora era minha vizinha, acabou vendo nossa despedida e queria saber tudo o que tinha acontecido. Nós duas ficamos conversando por horas á fio, e só desligamos porque tínhamos que acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Mas tivemos tempo o suficiente para colocarmos o papo em dia e, claro, falar sobre Guto e Lucas.

Conversar com Jenny foi simplismente maravilhoso, e eu notei o quanto sentia falta de alguém que pudesse ser meu confidente...alguém pra quem eu poderia contar meus pensamentos e desejos mais íntimos sem nenhuma reserva...alguém pra chamar de meu amigo, em todos os sentidos da palavra...alguém pra quem eu poderia ser eu mesma.

Em toda a minha vida, eu tive que agir como a adulta, a responsável, sempre tendo que cuidar da casa e de minha mãe. Renée era um espírito livre e uma pessoa totalmente aventureira, sempre agindo como uma adolescente no auge da sua idade. Foram incontáveis as vezes em que ela saia atrás de novas aventuras, sumindo por horas, as vezes até dias, me deixando pra lidar sozinha com as obrigações da casa, como a conta de luz esquecida, ou a conta de telefone atrasada. Ter que agir como mãe e dona de casa me deixou com pouco tempo, e cabeça, para fazer amizades.

Então, eu vim pra Forks e muita coisa mudou. Como eu era aluna nova, a maioria das pessoas que se aproximaram de mim agiram apenas por interesse à minha breve fama, salvo por Angela, que se mostrou verdadeiramente interessada em minha amizade. Porém nós não tivemos tempo para intensificar a nossa ligação e nem curti-la, já que _eles_ entraram em minha vida e se apropriaram de mim totalmente. Quando não era Edward que ficava comigo, era Alice ou Emmett que não saiam do meu lado, impedindo assim que eu criasse uma ligação com qualquer outra pessoa além deles. Pensar sobre isso me fez perceber que minha relação com eles não era saudável. Na verdade, era meio doentio e obssessivo. Eles controlavam cada aspecto da minha vida...o que eu vestia, o que eu comia, com quem eu andava, como eu deveria falar, blá blá blá. Talvez terminar com Edward não tenha sido uma coisa ruim afinal.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios pelo toque do despertador. Eu estava adiantada, pois já tinha tomado banho, então tomei meu tempo para escolher uma roupa perfeita para o meu primeiro dia de aula como a nova Bella. Me vesti sem pressa, tentando ao máximo não amassar a roupa. Eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito, queria estar impecável, pra que todos fiquem de queixo caído e tenham a certeza de que eu realmente mudei...não só por fora, obviamente.

Fiz questão de passar uma maquiagem forte, destacando meus olhos e deixando-os bem marcantes. Meus cabelos ficaram soltos, caídos em cachos até o meio das costas. Passei todo o meu material para a bolsa que eu tinha comprado no sábado e peguei meu celular, antes de fazer meu caminho para a cozinha. Charlie já estava sentado na mesa, tomando seu café e lendo jornal. Quando me ouviu chegar, deu uma olhada por cima do jornal e arqueou as sombrancelhas.

-Já está pronta? Caiu da cama hoje, é?- brincou, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

-Que nada! Eu só estou ansiosa para as aulas super legais e animadas da minha maravilhosa escola.- rebati, pegando uma barra de cereais no armário.

Charlie riu e balançou a cabeça, antes de colocar o jornal na mesa e me dar total atenção. Seu humor tinha sumido, e agora ele me olhava com uma expressão meio engraçada...ele parecia estar meio constrangido com alguma coisa.

-O que foi? –perguntei, lançando a ele um olhar questionador.

-Bom...hmmm...eu tenho algo pra você. –seus olhos começaram a rodar por todo o cômodo, mas nunca paravam nos meus. E suas bochechas estavam ficando coradas. Se não fosse por todo o suspense que ele estava colocando, eu provavelmente estaria achando a situação bastante divertida.

-Pra mim?-questionei

Ele se remexeu na cadeira e secou as mãos na calça. Eu estava fazendo o meu melhor para prender o riso, pois eu sabia que isso iria piorar a situação, mas não sabia até quando poderia aguentar. Charlie é daquele tipo de pessoa reservada que odeia demonstrar seus sentimentos. Eu sabia que isso estava sendo bastante constrangedor para ele, e queria tornar tudo mais fácil.

-É...hmm...bom, sua caminhonete morreu de vez e eu sei que você não quer ficar andando por aí na traseira de uma viatura da polícia, e tenho certeza que não vai querer incomodar ninguém pedindo carona, então...bem...eu comprei um carro pra você. Não é um modelo caro e chique, mas ele é novo e rápido. Espero que você goste.- terminou, evitando meus olhos a todo custo.

Eu apenas olhei para ele, sem saber o que falar. Ele realmente acabou de dizer que me comprou um carro?

-Um carro?-repeti, tendo total consciência de que eu parecia uma idiota.

Ele riu da minha reação.

_Bom saber que o divirto. Pelo menos isso serviu pra deixá-lo mais á vontade._

-Sim, ele está lá fora. Por que não vai dar uma olhada?-perguntou, jogando as chaves para mim.

Sem nem ao menos hesitar, corri para a varanda, parando em minhas trilhas quando peguei na visão diante de mim. Estacionado entre minha velha caminhonete e a viatura de Charlie, estava um New Beetle vermelho, simplismente lindo.

Eu não sei o que me deu, mas eu comecei a pular e gritar igual louca. Eu podia ouvir Charlie rindo na varanda, mas não dei a menor importância e continuei meu ataque de patricinha.

_Eu tenho um carro novo! Eu tenho um carro novo! _–gritei em pensamentos, enquanto fazia uma dancinha da vitória totalmente ridícula.

-Fico feliz que você gostou.- Charlie falou, já ao meu lado.

Agindo sem pensar, eu me joguei em seus braços e o apertei com toda a força que eu tinha. Agradecendo uma e outra vez.

-Calma lá, Bells. O velho aqui precisa respirar. –ele sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

-Obrigado, pai. Muito obrigado. Esse é o melhor presente de todos os tempos. Prometo que vou cuidar muito bem dele. –falei, com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

Não pude deixar de rir quando seu rosto ganhou um novo tom de vermelho. Era bastante engraçado...e fofo.

-De nada, querida. Então, o que você vai fazer com a caminhonete? Se quiser, eu posso ligar para o ferro velho e pedir pra alguém vir buscar. –ele quis saber

-NÃO!-minha voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que eu queria. –Quero dizer...hmm...eu prefiro guardá-la para que eu possa consertá-la e reformá-la quando puder. –completei, dessa vez mais calma.

-Tem certeza disso?

-Sim. É meu primeiro carro, e foi um presente do senhor...é muito importante para mim. Não posso simplismente jogá-lo fora.-tentei fazer com que ele compreendesse o meu ponto de vista, mas sem ter que dar mais detalhes.

Ele estudou meu rosto por um tempo, antes de suspirar e acenar com a cabeça.

-Bem, se é o que você quer...então, tudo bem. –seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. –Agora eu tenho que ir. Dirija com cuidado, ok?-completou, entrando rapidamente em seu carro e pegando a estrada.

Logo que a viatura saiu de vista, corri de volta pra casa para pegar as minhas coisa, antes de voltar correndo para o carro.

A viagem até a escola foi rápida, porém bem apreciada. No começo foi meio estranho, pois eu estava acostumada com o estrondo que o motor da caminhonete fazia, mas logo me habituei com a suavidade e o conforto do novo carro.

O estacionamento da escola já estava cheio e todos estavam olhando na minha direção...provavelmente pensando que era um novo aluno. Não pude conter um riso ao imaginar a reação deles quando me verem.

Estacionei o carro o mais longe possível da escola, pois eu queria fazer uma entrada fenomenal. Queria que todos dessem uma boa olhada na nova Bella...e que certas pessoas engolissem todas as coisas ruins que falaram de mim.

Dei uma última conferida no meu visual, antes de pegar minha bolsa e sair do carro. Para meu enorme prazer, e surpresa, os barulhos cessaram completamente e todos os olhares se voltaram para mim, incluindo o do "grupinho do mal" e _deles_. A antiga Bella provavelmente estaria corando horrores, mas eu não me deixei abalar pela atenção que estava recebendo...na verdade, eu até gostei.

Sem perder uma batida, e nem tropeçar nos saltos altos que eu estava usando, fiz meu caminho até a entrada da escola, ignorando os olhares chocados e os sussurros que começaram a ecoar de todos os lugares. Fui direto para a sala de aula, onde me sentei no meu lugar de sempre e esperei o professor chegar. Os alunos começaram a aparecer, lançando olhares em minha direção enquanto se dirigiam á seus lugares. Alguns até mesmo tropeçaram em seus próprios pés com o choque, para minha diversão.

Obviamente, alguma coisa tinha que acontecer para acabar com a minha diversão. Lauren entrou na sala, acompanhada de sua fiel escudeira Jessica, e caminhou diretamente para o fundo da sala, sentando duas cadeiras atrás da minha. Logo as duas começaram a sussurrar algo uma para a outra e apontaram pra mim, rindo...como de costume. Porém dessa vez eu não dei a menor importância, apenas revirei meus olhos e voltei minha atenção para a porta, no exato momento em que Angela entrou. Ela foi até as duas víboras e se sentou do lado delas, antes de olhar na minha direção e acenar, sorrindo.

Durante os dois últimos meses em que estive depressiva, Angela agiu como uma boa amiga, sempre ficando do meu lado e tentando me ajudar da melhor maneira possível...desnecessário dizer, foi em vão. Depois do que _eles_ aprontaram comigo, eu me fechei totalmente. Me tornei uma pessoa anti-social e insuportável de se estar ao redor. Apesar de tudo, Angela continou falando comigo sempre que podia. Nem uma vez sequer ela deixou de me tratar como sua amiga. Nunca desistiu de mim. E eu serei eternamente grata a ela por causa disso.

Acenei de volta e sorri, pegando-a de surpresa com a minha mudança de atitude. Porém se recuperou logo e abriu um sorriso radiante para mim, o qual eu fiz questão de voltar.

As três primeiras aulas transcorreram sem quaisquer problemas (vulgo: sem quaisquer piadinhas de Lauren e Jessica, e sem a presença de qualquer um _deles_) pra minha surpresa. Mas eu não me deixei enganar. Eu sabia que elas iam aprontar algo, era só uma questão de tempo. E dessa vez, eu estava preparada para o que quer que elas estivessem planejando. Eu estava cansada de deixar as pessoas pisarem em mim e me maltratarem, sem eu sequer ter feito algo a eles. Eu iria seguir o conselho que as Dan e as meninas me deram, eu iria revidar.

Fiquei surpresa, e feliz, ao encontrar Angela me esperando depois da última aula antes do almoço. Fomos conversando até nossos armários, onde guardamos nosso material, antes de nos dirigir até o refeitório.

Como no meu primeiro dia de aula, fui o centro das atenções. Todos os olhares estavam centrados em mim, e toda a conversa tinha cessado. Mas dessa vez eu não me incomodei. Simplismente peguei minha comida e escolhi uma mesa qualquer, ignorando os olhares e os sussuros que começaram. Angela se juntou a mim, me surpreendendo novamente.

Nosso almoço foi bastante interessante. Conversamos em apenas alguns minutos mais do que já tinhamos feito em todos os meses que nos conhecemos. Ela me deu uma prévia do que tinha acontecido enquanto eu estava em meu período zumbi. Seu namoro com Ben estava mais firme do que nunca. Eles estavam pensando em ir pra mesma universidade e dividir um apartamento. Sim! Seu relacionamento já estava neste nível. Lauren finalmente conseguiu fisgar Tyler, e Jessica continua com sua obsessão com Mike. Eric estava saindo com uma menina do nosso ano chamada Nicole, que era tão cadela quanto Jessica e Lauren.

_Ótimo! Mais uma pra me encher o saco!_

Mas o mais interessante de tudo, foi o que ela me contou sobre _eles_. Aparentemente, os preciosos Cullens estavam tendo problemas no paraíso. Volta e meia eram vistos discutindo no estacionamento, ou nos corredores da escola. E, para meu choque total, seu desempenho escolar já não era tão excelente como antes. Segundo Angela, até mesmo arrumavam problemas com alguns professores agora. Bom saber que eu não era a única afetada pelos últimos acontecimentos.

Angela ficou surpresa por ver que eu não reagi mal ao ouvir sobre os Cullens. Eu sabia que ela estava fazendo isso de propósito, testando pra ver se eu realmente tinha mudado ou se era apenas aparências. Era compreensível, dado o modo como eles tinham me afetado no início. E, pelo sorriso radiante e aliviado em seu rosto, ela teve sua resposta e estava feliz com isso.

Estavamos nos divertindo, rindo das coisas que seus irmãos aprontaram nos últimos dias, quando Angela ficou tensa e o sorriso desapareceu dos seus lábios, enquanto ela olhava pra algo atrás de mim. Virei minha cabeça, suspirando resignada quando vi as duas cadelas e sua nova amiguinha caminhando em nossa direção.

_Que comece o show!_


End file.
